


364 Days Without You

by yukimahou



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angels, Aphrodisiacs, Character Death, Cheating, Demons, Drug Use, Halloween, Kitsune, M/M, Minor Character Death, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Succubi & Incubi, There's more... I just forgot what..., Vampires, baku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukimahou/pseuds/yukimahou
Summary: Every year a secret masked halloween ball takes place underground. Little do people know that this is actually the hunting grounds for a few creatures of the underworld. On Kame's first time there he meets Koki, who is not what he seems...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for mrs_koki
> 
> Warning: Rape, drug use, slightly OOC
> 
> Re-posted from my Livejournal days. Since it's the month of Halloween, I thought I should bring it back here.

It started almost as if by accident, but when you are so willing, purposefully putting yourself in those kinds of situations, can it even be helped? Can it really be called an accident then?

Osaka’s Halloween masked ball is the largest underground Halloween party in Asia, the largest gathering of people in a location not even the police had known about. With the scary clothing, the masks and the fake blood, it was easy to lose yourself in the crowd, quickly learning to adapt to your instincts to tell you what is going on, and working out what is around you.

And in nights like this, it is the perfect chance, the ideal situations for a little hunting. After all, who can track down a disappearance or two which happen in a place that the police can’t pin down?

  
-☯-

Kame blinked at the lights through his mask, the suspended mirror ball in the roof sending fractures of lights all over the place making other people’s faces hard to recognise. He glanced over quickly at Tatsuya who simply smiled brightly back at him, his silver and blue mask hiding his real facial expression. Out of everywhere they had to go, why was it a masked Halloween party? Tatsuya signalled over to the bar, leading them both over there.

The music was vibrating through the crowd and tempted Kame to the dance floor, but there was no way he was going out there and dancing alone without a drink. He grinned at the barman and ordered a vodka lemonade; he waited for the drink while staring out at the crowd. From the bar it seemed like there were more people in here than he had first thought. How did Tatsuya even find a party like this? He had never heard of it, and getting in through some building's underground garage seemed a little suspicious. But the beat in the music was good, so Kame hoped that Tatsuya wasn’t getting them into trouble later. He turned back to accept the drink and rolled his eyes when he spotted Tatsuya already flirting with somebody.

“The kid moves quick doesn’t he” he heard practically whispered in his ear. Kame nearly spilt his drink from the surprise he received. How had someone gotten so close to him without him noticing? He turned back to see the strangers face, only to be met with a leather-like mask. He glanced down at Koki and spotted the leather pants and a ripped dark red shirt. Behind him were two bat wings and a long pointy tail. Kame wondered if he was dressed as a type of demon, the outfit was definitely better than Kame’s crimson mask and black feathered wings.

“Name’s Koki, do you wanna dance?” He offered his hand, startling Kame slightly. Kame wasn’t used to getting hit on, so what on earth did this guy see in him? But a quick glance back at the space where Tatsuya was standing a few moments ago confirmed that Kame was on his own now. So he downed his drink and took the offered hand, letting himself be lead on.

Dancing with Koki was exciting and thrilling to levels that Kame had dreamed of reaching. They moved in time and the world seemed to fade away from around them, leaving only the beat and the gentle touches now and again that Koki would place on his hips or waist. The guy was intriguing to Kame in ways that he couldn’t explain. He spun Kame round like an expert, and just as Kame was starting to tire, he would quickly retire with him to one of the crimson curtained booths.

“Aren’t these booths reserved for VIPs?” Kame asked hesitantly after Koki ordered more drinks from a waiter. Koki grinned back at him, a secretive aspect to his smile.

“Baby, with you beside me, I feel like I’m a VIP.” Kame almost wanted to shudder, usually lines that like that would creep him out, but there was something about Koki that had him curious.  Instead Kame rolled his eyes. Clearly he wasn’t going to get a straight answer from Koki.

“So tell me, what brings you here?” Kame started, he felt awkward in silences, so decided to find out a little more about Koki.

“I come here every year, how about you? First time?” his smirk was back. Kame wondered how many years this ball had been running for. He had only heard about it recently and that was through Tatsuya who bought a ticket for him and simply told him he was going. He had no choice in the matter.

“Yeah, my first time. My best friend found out about it and dragged me to come along. I wonder where he is now…“ Their drinks arrived at that moment, Koki carefully took them from the waiter and handed Kame’s over to him. He raised his class in a small sign of cheers and sipped at his drink.

Kame followed suit, drink about half of his drink since he was thirsty from all the dancing.

“How’s the drink?” Koki asked

“Rather nice, thanks. Wanna taste?” Kame offered, moving his glass over to Koki, but before he could react, Koki had leant over and caught his lips. As he pulled back Kame could feel his face heating up, and all he could see was Koki’s gentle smirk.

“I… err… I should find my friend now” Kame tried to stand up but his legs were turning jelly underneath him and he not so gracefully fell back down on the seat, somewhere from around his stomach he felt like he was heating up. Kame looked over at Koki who still held that small smirk.

“You should stay” Koki’s voice whispered in his ear, despite still sitting a little way away from him. Kame frowned; his mind must be playing tricks on him. His vision was slightly fuzzy at the edges already… he didn’t drink that much did he?

Koki slowly crept forwards.

“You ok there kitten?” he leant down, brushing his lips on Kame’s once again.

“mmmmppphh” was all Kame could get out. Koki’s kiss sparked little waves of electricity through him. And that was the moment he knew something was wrong. He tipped his head to the side, determined to not get shocked by Koki’s lips again. As a result he ended up frowning at the drink… did he get spiked?

Koki took the chance to gently nibble down his neck, undoing the fake wings and opening the shirt that Kame wore. Kame willed himself to move, but each touch was sending his mind into a dizzying surge of pleasure, what was this man doing to him?

Koki practically purred as he slowly sent Kame to dizzying heights, promises of more and of it being over soon echoing in his ears.

Kame soon lost track of what was going on, random splashes of colour invading his vision. Kame would have sworn if Koki’s tongue wasn’t in his mouth the moment he pushed in. The world seemed to tip sideways as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Kame blinked slowly, his vision slowly clearing. Koki was nibbling at his ear and the wings on his back were stretched upwards, shaking slightly with the movement of their bodies. Kame frowned at it, and shyly reached up to touch them. Koki froze as Kame ran a hand over the smooth surface of the right wing. Koki turned to look at him, almost surprised by how Kame was reacting.

“They… feel so… real” Kame managed to squeeze out. He didn’t regain all his strength yet, but the fact that Kame seemed more aware seemed to have made Koki pause in his antics. He slowly moved above Kame, spreading his wings out fully, surrounding them in a darkness that almost seemed haunting.

“You should be….” Koki was interrupted by the ringing of Kame’s phone. Kame blinked up at Koki wide eyed, shocked by the movements of the wings. Reality came rushing back to him as he fully started to register what was going on. In a sudden flailing of limbs and an ungraceful crash to the floor, Kame sat shocked and panicked glaring up at Koki, who seemed to be straightening himself out with a small frown on his face.

“You better answer that, your friend is probably looking for you about now.” He clicked his tongue and made his way over towards the curtain before looking quickly back over Kame’s slightly shaking figure.

“You got lucky you know” And with that he was gone.

 

Kame grabbed at his clothes, pulling them on and fixing them all into place. He answered his phone which started ringing again which had a slightly drunk Tatsuya on the other side telling him to meet him at the bar.

Kame sighed as tried to walk towards the curtain, how could this happen to him? Thank god it didn’t turn out worse. As he glanced back at the room, a small earring catching his eye on the couch, he walked back to pick it up and examined the small dragon carefully.

Kame didn’t know what made him keep it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kame frowned at Ueda.

“But I said I didn’t want to go again” Kame whines, as Ueda frowns back at him.

“I bought you the bloody ticket; now pay me back by coming with. Last year was fun, I don’t see why you have issues about going?”

“I… you ditched me last time, I don’t go to parties to get ditched, want a wingman? Take someone else!” Kame turned to return to his room.

“I cooked for you this past week…” Kame paused, “and I’ll cook again next week if you come, think of it as… a thank you for me being so nice and cooking you dinner” Kame gritted his teeth and glared back at Ueda.

“How about I cook for two weeks and I don’t have to go”

“Can you do that without poisoning us?” Kame frowned some more.

Ueda burst out laughing, and Kame knew he had lost, curse his manipulative best friend.

 

“You have got to be kidding! You want me to wear that?!” Kame exclaimed at Ueda handed him his costume.

“What’s wrong with it? The black lace mask would look amazing around your eyes.”

“That sounds like a line from a BDSM fanatic,” Ueda frowned at that comment, “but seriously, a cat?”

“It’s a panther”

“Its black cat ears and a tail” Ueda shrugs his shoulder before wandering back to his own room in order to get ready. Kame takes a moment to stare at the clothes, shuddering slightly at a ghost of a voice gently echoing around his mind.

_Kitten_

Kame rolls his eyes at himself before getting himself dressed. After all, there were so many people, and there are masks, what are the chances?

  
-☯-

Even though it was in the same location as last year, Kame was still shocked to see the place. It would probably never cease to amaze him how a grand place like this could be so hidden away from the public. He wondered what the place was used for when the Halloween ball wasn’t on, other secret parties perhaps.

Kame’s eyes quickly darted around the dance floor, looking out at the other figures dancing. He quietly let out a sigh of relieve when he didn’t spot… him. He never told Ueda what had happened, and somehow he couldn’t even bring himself to mention the guy at all. He somehow managed to haunt Kame’s dreams, sometimes in pleasure and sometimes in torture. Kame was lost and confused. Something like that should never have happened, and he’ll do his best to not let it happen again.

As Ueda and Kame made their way to the bar, Kame decided to engage Ueda in conversation before the other had a chance to escape and flirt.

“So how did you find out about this place?” Kame tried to ask, he’s sure he asked this last year, but Ueda had just given him a cheeky smile before. This time seemed different though.

“There’s a friend in my music class that knows this place. I was whining sometime last year how Halloween sucks cause every party I go to finishes so quickly thanks to the police and my friend suggested this place and got me tickets.” Kame stared at Ueda for a long moment.  
“Don’t look at me like that, I have other friends” Ueda frowned at him.

“Prove it then” Kame had a playful smile on his lips. But he knew once he challenged Ueda, the other wouldn’t back down. And to prove it, Ueda pulled out his phone, quickly sending a text before waving the bartender down.

“5 shots of tequila” Kame stared in shock at Ueda paid.

“Ueda, I don’t think 5 shots is…”

“Woo, I knew when you said meet at the bar you’d get me something” a rough voice interrupted Kame. A masked guy with wild messy black hair, a little shorter than Ueda casually leaned over Ueda’s shoulder and stole one of the shots. Two other taller guys casually joined them, bowing slightly while taking the other two shots.

“You’d better take you’re shot before one of them steals it Kame” Ueda was holding out a shot towards him.

After the shot the others introduced themselves. The one Ueda had text seems to be called Ryo, the two taller ones, Tomo (or Yamapi as the other two insisted) and Jin. Ryo was in the same university as Ueda and Kame, but Jin and Yamapi seemed to know Ryo through bars or clubs from the sounds of it. Kame caught Ueda rolling his eyes as the others bantered, but Kame could see how they all got along well, conversation with them was easy.

Jin bought the next round of shots and as Kame was passed his, he couldn’t help but notice the intense stare of Yamapi’s black eyes. But just as he was about to ask him what was wrong, Jin practically dropped on top of his lap in the booth they were sitting on.

“Kame~~ Dance with me?” Kame blinked down at the guy sprawled across his lap. Kame glanced up again at Yamapi and then down at Jin. Somehow, Kame’s gut instinct told him that Jin was the safer choice.

“Ueda, I’m gonna go dance for a bit, be back soon” Kame said to Ueda instead, he could hear Jin cheering before jumping up like an excited puppy and heading towards the dance floor.

Just as Kame was about to follow him, he felt a hand grip around his arm, freezing him to the spot.

“Careful out there on your own…” Yamapi whispered intensely into his ear before letting him go. Kame blinked at him a little confused, before hurrying off towards Jin. Something about Yamapi creeped him out.

Jin was a rather skilled dancer; his movements were intoxicating and every fibre of his being vibrated with having fun. Kame couldn’t help but lose himself to the beat a little, closing his eyes as he felt Jin spin him before bringing him in closer.

“Hello there kitten”

 

Kame froze

 

He couldn’t move as the arms slowly wound his waist, gently swaying them both to the beat.

“I never thought you’d come here again, you got so lucky last time… unless… you were looking for me?”

Kame pushed forwards, breaking free from Koki’s arms and spinning around to face him.

“Fuck no, I never wanted to see your face again.” Kame kept his voice and gaze steady, but he knew he was shaking. This man had too much power over him and he didn’t like it.

“Calm down kitten, I’m not hungry so I won’t do anything.” Slowly Koki tried to approach him again, but Kame was taking steps backwards now.  
“Please, leave me alone” Kame mumbled. Seeing Koki in front of him made him want to leap into his arms and run to another country at the same time. He couldn’t understand, it was like a storm of emotions within him, neither making full logical sense.

“Excuse me, I’m afraid my friend doesn’t seem happy with your flirting style, mind trying it on someone who likes domineering and threatening” Jin’s cool voice interrupted them. Kame nearly clung onto him in relieve when the other walked between him and Koki, breaking any eye contact and bringing an end to the weird storm of emotions within him. Kame could swear he could hear Koki growl at Jin, but it soon ended when Yamapi joined Jin’s side.

“What’s going on here?” Yamapi and Koki seemed to stare at each other for a moment before Koki smirked at him.

“Well, I guess we can’t have as much fun as last year kitten, have fun with your new friends. And maybe see you again next year.” Koki winked at Kame who was peeking around Jin before turning and striding off into the crowd.

“You ok?” Jin asked, concern showing in his face. Kame nodded, lifting his head to smile at Jin, but instead catching Yamapi’s eyes.

“Last year?” was all he asked and Kame quickly looked away.

“I don’t want to talk about it”

-☯-

“Who was that?” A tall figure questioned Koki from the shadows, “he smelt nice”

“Stay away from him Junno, he’s mine” Koki growled back at him.

“Oh, I can see that, but if you leave him in that state for too long, you know someone’s gonna…”

“Yeah, I know… I’m saving him for when I’m hungry. I’m sure he’ll be top class.”

Junno laughed, “You were never one to savour something before, what happened?”

Koki just turned away ignoring the question, striding off towards the back of the club. As he passed through the door to the quieter and darker tunnels, he thought it over carefully.

 

Why didn’t he take the chance when he had it?

 


	3. Chapter 3

“But Jiiin~” Kame whined into his phone, “you said that we could spend Halloween together” Kame couldn’t believe that his boyfriend was cancelling on him. They’d been dating for around 11 months, and Ueda was determined to drag them all to that darn masked ball again. But Kame was determined to get out of it. Jin had promised him a night of films and sweets. Then Jin called saying he couldn’t get out of ‘Yamapi’s party’.

“I told you already, Pi never throws parties, and when he does, you can’t get out of it” Jin replied, “Why don’t you watch films with Tat-chan?” Kame could feel himself boiling inside.

“That’s cause he’s got plans, and I said I was never going to set foot in that darn ball again.”

“I know I know, you said that about a hundred times already, jeeze. Sometimes you whine more than a pregnant teenager.”

“Do I even want to know how you know what that is like?”

“I didn’t get anyone pregnant if that’s what you’re asking, Kazu, you know me and please, I’ll watch as many scary films with you tomorrow night, just let me have Halloween.”

“You know I don’t like Tomo, why do you have to ditch me for him”

“Hey, I have no idea why you don’t like him, but I can only see him a few times a week, I see you all the time.”

“Not my fault he only comes out at night” Kame wanted to roll his eyes, Jin met up with Ryo and Yamapi every week. Kame and Ueda joined them a few times, but Kame never felt comfortable with the odd looks that Yamapi always seemed to give him.

Jin sighed on the phone, “I really don’t want to deal with your mood swings right now”

“You’re the one who is cancelling… you know what, go out and do whatever the fuck you want. I’ll just go to bed.”

“Thanks for being so understanding” Kame wanted to scream at him, “I’ll see you tomorrow”

“No, fuck off” and then Kame hung up. Somehow, things between them had gotten a bit rough the last few months. Jin was never reliable, always changing plans and throwing Kame’s plans out the window. But Kame wanted to bear with it; they’d nearly been dating for a year after all. One year ago on Halloween Kame had met Jin, and Jin had chased away Koki. Since that day, Jin had been there, supporting him in his own way. Kame smiled gently as he thought of the past, but he worried about the current state of things. He shook his head, now was not the time to get mushy and longing for the past, Jin cancelled on him again. As he looked up he could see Ueda standing in the door frame with a cheeky grin plastered across his face, the green mask making the whole thing seem more sinister.

“Why don’t you…”

“No”

“Buuuut, you’re free and Jin’s out partying, and I’ll stick with you the whole time I promise! I box, I’ll keep creepy people away from you by punching them” the grin grew even more. Kame didn’t want to go, but it was such a waste to stay at home on Halloween. He loved this holiday and it wasn’t like he disliked the ball, he just disliked one person who was most likely there. And energy hummed through Kame’s body as he thought of the night time and the idea of dancing with alcohol coursing through his blood. It sounded so tempting, a perfect way to forget his arse of a boyfriend for a bit. Who cares if he was stepping into the lion’s den?

-☯-

Ueda really did keep his promise. The two of them had a few drinks together, danced with some girls that hit on them, but never left each other. Tonight the two of them were inseparable, despite the amount of times someone tried to dance off with Kame, Ueda was always there.  
Kame stumbled after Ueda as he dragged him over to the bar, quickly ordering two rum shots before making Kame pay.

“Ok what’s your secret? How do you have so many people hitting on you tonight?” Ueda looked him up and down, before leaning closer to smell at him, “you didn’t change your cologne, so what is it?”

“What are you on about? I didn’t change anything. And people are hitting on you too”

“Yeah, but they are staring you down. It’s like they’re hitting on me to get to you. Which sucks cause that last girl was really hot”

Kame rolled his eyes, quickly downing his shot and leaning his back on the bar. Sure a lot of people were hitting on him, but Ueda must have been exaggerating. There was no way that could be happening could it?

 

“Care for a drink?” A smooth voice accompanied by a gentle nip of his ear nearly startled Kame out of his skin. He stepped away from the source of the annoyance, gently bumping into Ueda, who simply turned to see what was going on. A tall dark haired man stared back at them; he smirked before moving closer, leaning around Kame to wink at Ueda. But Ueda simply frowned back at him.

“I don’t need a drink thanks, I just had one”

“Come on, I insist, both you and your friend can get one” He grinned again, revealing the fangs which completed his vampire costume. The silver bats on the crimson and black mask making more sense now.

“I’m afraid, but I’ll have to turn you down” Ueda stated, but stared in shock when the other man was already telling the bartender that the two of them could order whatever they wanted on his tab. Ueda violently shook the guys arm off him as he had looped them over his and Kame’s shoulders in order to show the bartender who he was talking about. Kame was still trying to shake the man’s arm off his shoulder when a rough voice interrupted them.

“Junno, what did I tell you already, stay away from him!” Koki wandered over to them, his eyes black with anger which you could see even through his mask. The man, Junno, casually lifted his arms in the air.

“I was only trying to buy them a drink, I didn’t do anything.” But Koki simply narrowed his eyes at the other, “hey, loads already tried to approach him and you didn’t chase them off, just me.” Junno then pouted, but Koki seemed unaffected. Kame hated to admit it, but he was glad that Koki showed up, Junno’s arm around him was not comforting at all, and as he glanced around, he suddenly felt less eyes on him. It hadn’t been that intense in the first place, but Kame had been aware of people watching him. He didn’t want to admit it, and tried to ignore it when Ueda pointed it out, but with Koki now here, he felt instantly better.

The other seemed to approach them, Koki coming to a stop just in front of Kame.

“Hey kitten, glad to see you’re back, I missed you” Kame then tensed up, what was he thinking a moment ago? How could he be relieved to see someone who had _defiled_ him two years ago?

“Well I didn’t miss you” Kame tried to turn away from him, but Koki was quicker, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder.

“You sure about that kitten? Don’t you see me in your dreams? I can sense you thinking about me you know” He whispered into Kame’s ear. But before he could answer Ueda had pulled Koki off his back and was standing between them.

“I don’t dream about you, and if I do, they are nightmares. Don’t get so full of yourself” Kame growled from behind Ueda before turning away and marching off away from him. He knew he just lied, he hadn’t had a nightmare with Koki in around a year now, but Koki often appeared in his dreams, usually talking to him, but Kame could never hear what he was saying. He could tell that Ueda was right behind him, and Kame could slowly feel the stares coming back. He shuddered; the feeling was steadily growing uncomfortable. He tried to shake his head to see if he could rid himself of the feeling, but instead walked straight into someone.

 

“Ah I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going” Kame apologised; he could feel Ueda catching up with him.

“Ah Yamapi, long time no see, how are you?” Ueda suddenly said, causing Kame to raise his eyes to meet the black ones. But before Yamapi could answer Ueda’s question, Kame spoke again.

“What are you doing here?” Yamapi raised an eyebrow.

“I wanted to ask you the same question, Jin said you wouldn’t come” Kame stared wide eyed at him.

“… Jin’s here?”

“Yeah… you didn’t know did you?” Yamapi glanced behind Kame and then around the floor. “I don’t know where he is now though, but I don’t think it’s wise for you to stay here too long, you appear to be attracting attention.” Kame shuddered, how had Yamapi noticed that after only a few seconds?

“Thanks Tomo, I’ll just find Jin, hit him and then I’ll go” Ueda shot him an odd glance, but turned back to talk to Yamapi, inquiring if Ryo was also here and how things were. Kame took that chance to slip away from them.

 

Kame’s eyes scanned around the dance floor quickly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jin, but soon he found himself surrounded by dancers, with nowhere to go.

“You alone? Come play with me” A young woman’s voice purred in his ear as he tried to get away from her, quickly bumping into a guy who quickly looped his arms around his shoulders.

“You smell amazing, wanna hang out?” Kame frowned, pushing the guy away. What was wrong with all these people this year? But just as he pushed one away, someone else would approach him.

“Get away from him you leeches” A voice growled, quickly bringing Kame in closer. Kame nearly collapsed against Koki in relieve, but his instinct told him that he was not safe yet.

“Let go of me” Kame said calmly.

“Not if you want to get torn to pieces. What are you doing out here on your own anyway?”

“I’m looking for my boyfriend, so get your hands off me before he misunderstands”

“Boyfriend? That guy from earlier? He didn’t seem…”

“No idiot, the guy from last year, or have you forgotten him already. And yes, I have a boyfriend, so stop trying to bother me, it’s not going to work” Kame then spun around; trying to ignore that Koki was still following him through the crowd.

“Kitten, stop moving so fast, stay with me… _please_ ” Kame nearly tripped with the sudden intensity in Koki’s voice, it was like he was talking inside his head rather than from behind him. Kame shook his head; he should not be affected by someone like Koki. He had Jin, and even though he had lied to him, he still believes in him, and would never just leave him for someone like Koki. He was loyal, he was…

 

Kame froze, eyes widening in shock when he finally found him. Koki came up behind him, opening his mouth to continue talking, but then joining in Kame’s frozen statue imitation.

 

Jin had a girl pressed up against the wall at the edge of the dance floor, currently involved in a rather deep kiss. Kame watched in horror as he noticed that Jin’s hand was _under_ her short skirt. The sight made him dizzy with emotions, in that moment Koki turned him around, allowing Kame to bury his face under his chin. Even if Kame hated the idea of being so close to Koki again, he couldn’t help but clinging onto the others white shirt, the tears already escaping his eyes.

 

Koki narrowed his eyes at Jin, hating the feeling of Kame trembling in his arms from the shock. Never had Koki felt such emotions of a human’s before.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kame clung onto Koki as the other carefully moved them away from the heart-breaking scene. Koki threw one last glance at the bastard who caused the man to tremble in his arms and wondered briefly about the small flutter which he could feel right below the soaked part of his top. He found his way over to Yamapi and Ueda, the two looking incredibly surprised at Koki standing there, arms around Kame’s waist supporting him, while the other shook gently in his arms.

“Kame?” Ueda said, his eyes still wide from the shock of seeing the man Kame had made such an effort to avoid supporting him. “Kame, answer me, what happened?” But Kame would only shake his head, burying himself further into Koki’s arms. It felt like the world was crashing down inside of him. Why would Jin do something like that? How long had something like this been happening? Kame thought back on every single cancelled date, every set of plans that was changed and wondered if they were all signs.

“He saw something that came as quite a shock… I think it’s best if you take him home” Koki suggested quietly. Inside him a war was raging and he couldn’t really understand his motives anymore. But with the scene in front of him, he knew there was only one thing to be done, even if it went against his evening’s plans.

Slowly Koki and Ueda managed to get Kame to release his death grip on Koki’s shirt, moving him so that Ueda could support him and take him home. Kame soon was clinging onto Ueda, burying his nose into Ueda’s neck and attempting to calm his breathing through the sobs that escaped him. Ueda looked down at the younger resting on his shoulder, his heart feeling the pain of the other, but not understanding the situation fully.

“Kame, can you tell me what happened?” Ueda whispered to the other as he turned and started heading towards the exit. But Kame just buried his head deeper into his neck, the shaking becoming stronger.

Behind them, Koki caught Yamapi’s arm before he walked off.

“I know we don’t know each other well and this whole… situation… is a bit strange, but can you keep the others away from him until he’s out of reach?” Yamapi raised his eyebrow at the other, this was definitely unexpected.

“Are you the one who made him…”

“Yes… Don’t ask me how or why though…” Koki threw a glance behind Yamapi, watching as Ueda and Kame slowly manoeuvred around people. “Also… I think he’s gonna be having a few nightmares after tonight… can you do me a favour and… you know, relieve him of them or something.” Yamapi grinned.

“You don’t need to ask me to do that, I’ve already been doing it for a year. After all, you’ve made his dreams so much more _tasty_ … Though I have to say, I don’t approve of rape dreams” Yamapi then frowned, but the longer Koki stared at his dark eyes, the more he could tell the other meant it lightly.

“Whatever you perverted Baku, now go before some others realise he’s unguarded again” With that Koki turned around, strolling out towards his new target. Things were going to be different tonight, he could sense it. His heart was pounding frantically as he crossed the dance floor, Kame’s shocked eyes filling his mind.

_Don’t worry kitten, I’ll sort this out_

Kame froze, causing Ueda to stumble a bit. Kame blinked and turned around, spotting Yamapi staring at him a little confused.  
“Kame, what now?”

“I thought I heard Koki” he muttered, unsure how he heard the other so close to him, yet the other was clearly not around. Was the shock of everything now making him delusional? Yamapi smirked at him, causing Kame to shudder a little, why was he following them? He turned back facing forwards and let Ueda pull him out the final door of the club. A quick glance around showed that they were alone.

-☯-

Koki leant onto his back, pushing him further into her. The two muffled a groan in their kiss and Koki took the chance to lick up his ear.

“Mind if I join” his voice whispered, sending shudders down Jin’s spine. It wasn’t a question, but was phrased like one, and somehow Jin couldn’t find himself disobeying. He pushed back against Koki, allowing the other to rub against him. Somehow Jin’s blood raced more as he caught a glimpse of the mysterious person offering him a threesome. His mind wanted to supply him with how he knew this guy, and why he shouldn’t be doing this, but his eyes were softly glowing, intoxicating his mind and steering him away from logical thought.

The girls moan brought him back a little, he noticed how his fingers weren’t alone in her anymore, but the intensity of the man behind him didn’t fade. Instead he could feel himself being lead, like a puppy on a leash towards the side VIP booths. He’d tried sneaking into one two years ago, but the security on them was pretty strict. How had this guy managed to secure a booth when Pi said it was nearly impossible for him?

His thoughts were quickly scattered as he fell forwards onto the girl he had hit on earlier. He could feel the other man maneuvering him into position, simply pulling the intrusive fabric out of the way. Before he could push Jin into her, the girl’s voice broke their silence.

“What’s your name?” He could feel the man smirk on his shoulder.

“You can call me Koki” his voice was like chocolate that seemed to seep into Jin’s skin, his hands running up and down under his shirt, quickly finding all the right places to push. He groaned as he felt the man dip between his legs, gently rubbing circles around his sensitive area. He wanted to protest, Jin doesn’t bottom, but the words died in his throat as the other licked the shell of his ear.

Soon he felt the girl’s tight heat around him and Koki behind him stretching him further before pushing in himself.

Jin could see stars, never before had he felt like this before. He knew somewhere that he must be feeling some pain, but the pleasure the two of them were giving him at the same time was overflowing from his veins. Koki controlled their movements, his rough thrusts pushing Jin further into the girl, causing their moans to mingle in a way that Jin was sure they could be heard outside the booth. It didn’t take long before he felt the girl tighten around him. She arched up beautifully, gasping for air as she clearly reached her peak.

Koki leaned forwards; pushing Jin down onto her body so he could lean over and kiss her lips. His thrusts got more erratic and Jin could slowly feel his brain short circuiting as he watched Koki kiss the girl until she moved no more.

When he broke the kiss, and brought his focus back to Jin, Jin knew something was wrong. The hollow look of the girl’s eyes as her head fell to the side and the near brutal way that Koki was fucking Jin into her body caused his emotions to clash inside of him. Even if the smirk that Koki was giving him now had set of warning lights inside his mind, he couldn’t help but allow the fear to push him over the edge.

And in that moment of pure white, Jin heard Koki whispering into his ear.

“This is revenge for Kame you know. You bastard” Jin choked as Koki latched his lips over his, the pain suddenly rocked through his body along with the post orgasm waves. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move and couldn’t scream. His vision blurred and the last thing he saw was Koki licking his lips, already getting up to leave.

-☯-

Kame sat opposite Ueda on the couch. The other was trying to get a hold of Jin on his phone so he could call the bastard over, punch him and then have Kame and him talk about everything. Kame on the other hand was happy at just staring into space on the couch. He didn’t want to talk to Jin; he didn’t even want to see Jin. It all hurt to think about. But beneath all that, Kame was scared: scared that everything had been a lie, scared that Jin never really cared like he did and scared that he felt comfort in Koki’s words he swore he heard, even if he had no idea how Koki could ‘sort it out’.

Ueda sighed before hanging up again, quickly dialling another number after ringing Jin’s phone for the millionth time already. This time he seemed to have more success.

“Ah, Ryo?... yeah, sorry to wake you, but it is 2pm you know… yeah yeah, anyway, do you know where Jin is?.... oh… he didn’t go home with you guys last night?” Ueda’s eyes quickly glanced over at Kame, registering that the other was listening, although acting like he wasn’t. “Well, if you see him, can you send him over?... yeah yeah, I’ll chat to you later…” Ueda hung up again, running a hand through his hair.

“He’s not picking up, Ryo has no idea where he is and I don’t have Yamapi’s number” Kame continued to stare into space, something seemed off and he just couldn’t place what it was. He nearly felt numb from all this, the shock of what he saw, the dreamless sleep he had, Koki’s echoing words and no Jin. He knew that he should feel more pain, but everything was slowly going numb. He leaned forwards, leaning his head onto the armrest of the couch.

“He’ll turn up when he turns up” Even Kame’s voice was sounding monotonous, “Jin’s always been like that, doing things at his own pace” For all Kame knew, Jin was still asleep in the random girl’s bed. Kame was trying not to care.

 

 

 

It took three days until they heard something. Ryo was standing in their doorway, slightly out of breath as he stared past Ueda into their shared flat at Kame.

 

“Jin’s gone missing”  



	5. Chapter 5

Kame ran.

His feet were hitting the pavement at a rapid pace, he knew he had to get there quickly, he had to stop it all, but as soon as he burst through the door where he knew Jin was hiding, everything shattered. Again.

Jin never even noticed him, he was too distracted by the pleasure he was clearly receiving from the girl’s mouth that was around him. Kame wanted to shout at him, but his voice didn’t come out. He wanted to turn and run away, just like he did last time, but his feet were glued to the floor.

Slowly a hand came and covered his eyes and a silky voice whispered in his ear.

_Don’t worry kitten, I’ll sort this out_

Koki slowly stepped around from behind Kame, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before turning and gaining Jin’s attention. Koki leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Jin’s forehead as the other clearly reached his peak.  But before Jin could come crashing down from the orgasm, Kame had moved in front of him, roughly yanking the girl to the side. Koki smiled at him from the corner of his eyes and Jin looked up at him in shock.

Kame could feel Koki’s fingers around his wrist, and Kame could feel himself calming down. But as he looked down at Jin he noticed the fear in Jin’s eyes and the small trail of blood dripping out of Jin’s mouth. Kame wanted to step back, but Koki’s fingers on his wrist kept him in place. As Kame looked down, he found his own hand holding the dagger that was buried into Jin’s chest.

Koki’s fingers rubbed circles over his wrist, as Kame raised his eyes to ask Koki what was happening, but he was confronted by Koki’s bright red eyes.

 

Kame sat up in bed dripping in sweat. His breathing was quick and his body shook slightly. He glanced at the clock and registered that it was 5am. He sighed, he only slept 4 hours. Kame tried to lie back down, but the past few months had taught him that no amount of trying to get back to sleep would help. Kame’s insomnia was not getting any better, ever since he heard that Jin was gone.

And Jin never came back.

Kame could only carry on his days never hearing the answers to the questions he had floating around in his head. There were days when he missed Jin, and days he was glad he was gone. In a way, it allowed him to move past the pain of betrayal, past the stabbing pain in his chest. But he still wanted to have had a chance to talk to him one last time.

Kame gave up tossing about his bed and wandered to the kitchen hoping to get a glass to water to calm him down. As he placed the glass back down on the counter, Ueda walked in.

“Still struggling with sleep?” Ueda walked passed him, heading towards their medicine cupboard.

“The usual really” Kame replied quietly. He still had many things running around his head.

“Here, take these and try and get more sleep” Ueda handed some sleeping pills over to Kame, but Kame just frowned at them. He didn’t want to have to resort to medicine just because he was having a few nightmares. But Ueda raised his eyebrow at him and to avoid yet another lecture at 5 in the morning, Kame quietly took them.

“I was wondering…” Kame started, not too sure what exactly he would say next, but when Ueda didn’t interrupt he found himself carrying on, “this year… lets go to the Halloween ball again.” Kame ended, he surprised himself a little, but it made sense in a way. Perhaps Koki could answer his questions. He had tried looking for a way to get in contact with the other before, but nothing turned up. It was almost as if Koki didn’t live in the city.

“Sure” Ueda answered slowly. He was surprised that Kame wanted to go. Kame had never exactly said why he didn’t want to go to the ball, but he was sure that each year Kame didn’t have a good experience, so Ueda was a little curious as to why Kame suddenly wanted to go of his own free will. “Get some sleep first though” Ueda gently pushed Kame towards his bedroom before turning back to his own. He’d have to text Ryo in the morning, asking if they could get some last minute tickets since Ueda hadn’t bought any this year because he was sure that Kame wouldn’t want to go.

-☯-

Stepping into the underground ball may have not been a good idea. Kame physically shivered from the sudden attention that he seems to attract from various people on the dance floor as he slowly made his way over to the bar with Ueda. Ueda too seemed to notice, frowning behind his mask as he glanced left and right at the various people that slowly started to approach them, or rather, Kame.

As they reached the bar, Ueda quickly ordered some drinks, growling when someone else paid for them. He turned around.

“Do you mind?! I didn’t ask for a drink.” Ueda growled up at the tall figure, slowly recognising him from the year before.

“I said I’d buy you a drink last year, but you ran off before I could” Junno’s finger carefully brushed across Ueda’s cheek, causing the other to glare back at him. Junno carefully flicked his eyes up towards Kame, frowning as he watched the other edge closer towards them as someone tried to talk to him.

“Koki, I think you are needed” Junno muttered out, but Ueda frowned in confusion as Koki was clearly not nearby. But within moments, Koki appeared out of the crowd from behind Kame, gently slipping his arms around Kame’s waist, glaring back at the others. Ueda frowned, how on earth did Koki know Junno was calling him?

Kame nearly jumped at Koki’s touch, but within moments he felt at ease, almost as if Koki’s body was emitting a relaxing light.

“You look tired, have you been sleeping ok kitten?” Koki whispered into his ear. Kame turned to look at Koki, before looking down and shaking his head.

“No, I’ve been having nightmares for months now. Haven’t slept properly in a while” Kame wasn’t even sure why he was telling Koki, but the caring question and the fact that Koki too saw what happened lead Kame to wanting to confide in him. Koki tightened his arms around Kame.

“Nightmares?” Koki lifted this head before glancing out across the dance floor. His eyes searched briefly, until Kame started talking again.

“Yeah, not very cool is it.” Kame laughed to himself bitterly, “Hey, wanna buy me a drink?” Kame then joked, causing Koki to grin at him.

“You’re a cheeky one.” But Koki still signalled the bartender over.

 

Ueda shook Junno off for the third time.

“Would you stop draping yourself around me, I told you already, I am not interested” Ueda glared up at Junno, he refused to let this man and his strange aura take control and lead him on. He wanted to get rid of Junno as quick as he could and drag Kame away from the pair of them.

“But I am interested, so at least give me a try, I can be quite… exotic” Junno grinned at him, the fangs showing again. Ueda laughed.

“Did you really come to this party dressed as the same thing twice in a row? And no, not interested, not trying.” But as Ueda tried to spin around Junno already had his arms looped around Ueda’s waist, pulling the other in to gently nip at his lips before Ueda even had a chance to react.

Ueda was paralysed, no matter how much he tried to move his body simply didn’t obey. Panic started to filter through his veins as Junno stopped nibbling at his lower lip and covered his mouth completely. Ueda’s eyes opened even more in shock. He could taste blood in his mouth and he was not happy about how much Junno had clearly ripped his lip.

Suddenly Ueda was falling backwards, and being held in another’s arms.

“The fuck you doing you jerk, can’t you see he clearly doesn’t want to be kissing you and yet you still force a kiss on him? Piss off would ya!” Ueda nearly collapsed completely in relieve as he heard the familiar voice. Junno seemed angry the interrupted kiss, but didn’t pursue the matter any further.

“I think you should leave now, go find someone else to force your kisses on” Another voice seeped into the conversation. Ueda slowly turned around and hugged Ryo who had pulled him away. He could feel the blood starting to dry on his lips. Slowly he buried himself further into Ryo’s embrace. He didn’t want to say he was scared, but he needed a moment to get past the fear, hopefully Ryo wouldn’t make fun of him about this later.

“Thanks Ryo, Pi. I can’t tell you how glad I am to have you guys save me.” Ueda muttered into Ryo’s shirt a few moments later.

“No problem, the prince always saves the princess” Ryo laughed for a moment, the rough sound echoing underneath Ueda’s ears. Slowly Ueda released himself from Ryo’s embrace, ready to turn and get Kame away from Koki. But as his eyes settled on the bar where he last saw Kame, he was greeted with an empty space.

“Where’s Kame?” Ueda asked, how could he have lost the other one again?  



	6. Chapter 6

Kame stared sceptically at his drink.

 

“You haven’t drugged it again have you?” he stared at Koki, determined to hear the truth from him. Even if he didn’t trust him fully, he didn’t want to take any chances. Koki laughed gently at him.

“I promise it isn’t drugged, I’m sorry I did that to you” he dropped his face a little, Kame’s stare was intense, never before had he faced such a strong willed human before. How wrong was his first impression? Koki slowly lifted his eyes again, staring at Kame taking a sip from his drink.

A moment passed in silence and Koki relaxed a little. There was something about Kame that was captivating, something that made him want to know about the other.

“I never really asked this before… but … can you tell me a bit about yourself?” Koki tried to ask calmly, but the surprise in Kame’s eyes already had him panicking a little. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to ask.

“Errr…” Kame started, “I guess its ok. I didn’t expect you to ask something like that though. But you should answer my questions too, I’m curious about you, since I don’t know anything apart from your name and that you’ve been coming to this ball every year since it started.”

“Ok, how about question for question?” Koki laughed, hoping that he wouldn’t regret this later, “I start, what do you do on the days you aren’t here?”

“Easy, I’m a student, so most of the time I study in hopes of passing my degree” Koki nodded slightly, students were common at this party after all, “Where do you live, it isn’t nearby is it?” Koki frowned a little.

“I live far away, in a place called Sub Mundo. I only come here once a year and just for this party.” Koki grinned; Kame thought hard, he’d never heard of the place before. It sounded foreign, but Koki didn’t look like a foreigner. Somehow things with Koki never quite added up.

“So what do you study?” Koki continued.

“Something boring, business, not really much I can say about it” Kame laughed, “If you live so far away, why do you come to this party.” Koki froze slightly.

“Well… it’s a large party you know, and the people here are more interesting…It’s a chance … to meet more people.” Koki grinned shyly. He stared at Kame as he slightly frowned. Was he aware how cute he looked when he frowned like that.

“Can I kiss you?” Koki suddenly asked. Kame stared in shock for a moment, but he soon snapped out of it as Koki was slowly leaning towards him. Kame battled internally for a while. Koki was the one who had caused him so much trouble at the start of everything, yet here he was, being drawn to the other one again, here he was, gently asking him for permission rather than forcing it like before.

 

Their lips met.

 

It was brief and gentle, but somehow it sparked deeper feelings. Kame leaned forwards again, kissing Koki back just as gently, but this time the other didn’t let him go. He could feel Koki’s arms slipping around his waist, pulling him closer as Koki gently deepened the kiss further.

Something about the way Koki kissed had little bolts of electricity flowing through Kame’s body. How could another man kiss so sensually? Kame’s hands quickly found their way into Koki’s hair, gently pulling at the ribbon which held the mask on his face. Kame only moved away a little to remove it, before slipping off his own mask. But soon Koki’s lips were back on his.

Kame could feel Koki lowering them down on to the sofa. For a moment, Kame paused, thinking back to the last time he found himself on his back on a sofa in one of these booths. He started to voice his protest, but Koki’s tongue found its way into his mouth, silencing any complaint that Kame could have.

Koki’s hands didn’t stay still, slowly they traced up and down the sides of Kame’s body, slowly remembering where he had touched the other before, and how much excitement it had brought him, but this time, Kame’s reactions were more interesting. By his hands, Kame was slowly losing himself to pleasure, and even if he had done this many times before, this was somehow different.

As Koki’s hands pulled Kame free from his trousers, he leant forwards, moving his trousers out of the way so that he could stroke them together. His heart was racing and he could hear Kame’s beating just as fast. Kame’s moans were quiet but came regularly every time he nibbled on his neck, or kissed his way back up to his mouth. Koki’s vision blurred slightly with pleasure as Kame’s hand gently joined his around them. At that moment, Koki’s heart gave a painful thump. He could sense that Kame was about to climax, and he knew he would follow. But something was different; something wasn’t like all the other times.

When Kame arched underneath him, the other’s voice and sudden grip on him pushed him over the edge too. He leaned forwards like he had a hundred times before, but stopped before his lips met Kame’s.

 

He couldn’t do it.

 

Koki blinked in slight panic as he watched the other slowly regain himself, his eyes coming back into focus. When Kame giggled, Koki gently smiled.

“You look like you didn’t expect yourself to come.” Kame uttered in a low rough voice. It was unexpected and perhaps even more alluring than the half-naked body spread out below him still in afterglow.

“I didn’t expect you to let me do that” Koki covered up. He felt awkward suddenly, leaning backwards to find a tissue or something to wipe them clean with.

“Truth is, I didn’t want to.” Kame looked away, his voice going quieter, “I was afraid, but somehow, I felt this time was different… you were different.” In a way, Koki understood what Kame was talking about. But the whole concept of what had just happened didn’t quite make sense in his head.

Kame was blushing as Koki helped the other straighten up his clothing and make him presentable to be out in public again.

“Um… Koki…”

“Yes kitten” Kame frowned slightly at the nickname again.

“Can I have your phone number? I want to stay in contact with you if possible…”

Koki blinked at him in shock for a moment. But eventually he dug around in his pocket to withdraw a rather plain looking phone.

“I don’t use it often, but it can receive texts and such. I should tell you now though that for some reason, I can’t receive calls. So… only text me ok?” Koki muttered as he pulled his own number up on the screen and showed it to Kame so the other could save it on his own phone.

“I’ll text you” Kame smiled at him, as he put the phone away. The two left the booth they were in and slowly made their way over to the bar. Kame really needed some water. At the bar, Kame started to drink his water, and smiled up at Koki who simply ordered another shot.

“Ueda’s been looking for you” Kame turned around to the interruption. He was surprised to see Yamapi standing there, but his eyes weren’t focused on Kame, but instead on Koki.

“Hi Tomo, is he? I haven’t seen him for a while. Maybe I should look for him…”

“Yamapi… can I talk to you for a moment, Kame stay here, I’m sure he’ll spot you easier at the bar.”

Koki turned to lead the way, but Yamapi stopped for a moment and leaned down to whisper into Kame’s ear.

“Be careful, his scent won’t protect you for long.” Kame stared in confusion at Yamapi’s back as he followed Koki. What on earth did that mean? The bartender caught his attention by placing a fancy cocktail in front of him.

“I didn’t order this”

“I know, Koki got it for you, if you don’t like it, I’ll switch it for something else”

The drink was delicious.

-☯-

Ueda dodged around yet another person who was dancing a little wildly, obviously as the night drew on, people got more and more drunk, causing his wandering around looking for Kame to become more and more difficult. Where on earth did he go? Ueda really didn’t want to spend the evening here, but he had left Kame alone long enough when he let Ryo buy him a drink and get him to dance a bit. Ueda felt guilty, he said he’d always be by Kame’s side in this place, yet here he was… alone.

Ueda sighed as he found himself near the seating alcoves. Maybe he should sit down to take a break from searching. As he was heading towards the seating area, he spotted Yamapi and Koki together; they seemed to be heading to a small alcove next to the seats. Ueda had thought that Koki was with Kame, yet here he was. And no Kame in sight. Slowly Ueda snuck around so that he was hidden on the other side of the pillar to where Koki had decided to lean against while talking to Yamapi.

“I don’t care about that aspect, you said you’d be eating Kame’s nightmares and now I find out that he’s suffering insomnia because of them. What kind of Baku are you that you aren’t eating nightmares?”

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t your subordinate, I don’t have to take orders from you.”

“At least you could have kept your word”

Yamapi glared at Koki.

“Maybe I would have kept it if you hadn’t gone and gotten rid of one of my best friends.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t have had to get rid of him if he could keep it in his pants and _not_ cheat on his boyfriend.” Ueda’s eyes were wide with shock. _Gotten rid of?_ What on earth were these two talking about?

“Look, just because Jin is an idiot and Kame caught him doesn’t give you the right to eat his essence you know. And since when did you care about Kame? I thought you simply marked him for later.”

Ueda panicked, this was not good. These two were not normal. Even if he couldn’t understand the full topic of the conversation, Ueda had already come to a few conclusions: They weren’t human, Jin is dead, and Koki had killed him. He ran through the crowd hoping to find Kame quickly, they had to get out of here.

 

After a few frantic moments of searching, Ueda found Kame happily chatting with the bartender. He ran up to him and grabbed his wrist.

“Kame we have to get out of here” Kame’s eyes widened in surprise, Ueda had appeared out of nowhere and was suddenly dragging him off.

“Ueda, what’s wrong? Why are you dragging me?”

“Kame, I can’t explain here, but we have to get out of here, it’s not safe.” Kame frowned, what on earth Ueda was going on about now. He stopped and pulled back at Ueda, freeing his hand. Ueda stumbled a little off balance. But soon he had spun around and was staring Kame in the face. Kame could see that Ueda was a little pale.

“Please, I’ll explain at home, please just, let’s go; we can’t trust the others here.” Ueda pulled Kame’s arm again, but this time as Kame pulled free, he fell backwards into someone else.

The two of them went crashing to the floor as neither of them were able to keep their balance. Kame quickly scrambled up, throwing a glare at Ueda, before turning around and helping up the tall man he knocked down.

“I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

“That’s ok, it seems like your friend is rather earnest about getting you out of here. I hope nothing unfortunate has happened” The taller man had alluring soft brown eyes that were rather captivating to Kame.

“I’m not sure, he seems to be spouting off nonsense about danger” Kame laughed slightly, he wasn’t too sure why he was telling this stranger about the strange things Ueda was saying while the other was standing there staring at him in shock.

“Perhaps there is danger,” The stranger smiled slowly, leaning towards Kame’s ear, “but doesn’t that make things a little more fun?” He laughed gently. Kame blushed. The stranger turned towards Ueda.

“I hope you don’t panic too much, things are fine as you can see, “ he gestured out over the dance floor, “it isn’t like the police are going to crash here anyway, you should be at ease and just relax.” Kame could see Ueda gently relaxing, also blushing. Now something was weird, Ueda wouldn’t usually blush at a stranger like that. Kame frowned a little as the other guy gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, but we are going to leave now.” Kame stepped away and slowly pulled Ueda towards the exit. The further they stepped away from him, the more Ueda seemed to return to himself.

“I hope to see you again next year” The stranger called from behind them.

 

But as soon as they were out of ear shot, the stranger grinned to himself, now that was someone he would have to keep an eye out for.  



	7. Chapter 7

The silence after Ueda slammed the door was always the quietest. They’d spent months bickering about various things and with the Halloween Ball approaching again in a few days, the fights escalated. Ueda became crazier in Kame’s opinion.

 

He even banned Kame from going to the ball.

 

Kame returned to his own room, pulling out his phone and sending a simple text to a number he talked to nearly every day.

 

‘Had another fight with Ueda, he doesn’t want me to go to the ball.’

 

Kame collapsed on his bed, he wanted to shut out the words which Ueda had always insisted were true.

_They aren’t human._

_I believe Yamapi is a Baku… that’s what Koki called him._

_Look at this, this is probably why you didn’t have any nightmares before._

There were so many things Ueda had found out, that in a weird way made sense. But at the same time, that would mean that Yamapi had stood by his bed many times at night, eating his nightmares… The whole idea seemed too weird for Kame.

But the part that bothered him the most was a list that Ueda put together. It comprised of a list of a variety of different creatures, all mythological, which ate souls, essence and humans. The list was around half a page long and Ueda has insisted many times that Koki was one of the creatures on that list. At the time Kame rolled his eyes, if Koki really was a demon out for his soul, wouldn’t he have eaten it already? But at the same time, Kame was worried about how he had never found Sub Mundo on a map, or how Koki couldn't talk on the phone. Was Koki lying?

 

‘Again? Please tell me you are going to go though, I really want to see you, and this is my only chance. Ueda needs to give his fantasies a rest‘

 

Kame grinned slightly at that.

 

‘I’ll go. I want to see you too.' Kame paused, debating whether he should write the next part or not. 'I mean, it isn’t like you really are a demon out to eat me right.’

 

He hit send. He couldn’t believe he had written it. He had mentioned a few times now to Koki that Ueda was bothering him about the possibility that the people at the ball were not human and that they have fought many times about such things. But Koki tended to brush it all off, not text back or simply change the topic. Kame just wanted to hear from Koki that such things were impossible.

 

But he never said it.

-☯-

Kame was wondering through the car park towards the hidden entrance to the underground venue. As he walked, his phone started ringing, music echoing around the quiet car park. He quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered without even looking at the number. He had a pretty good idea who it was anyway.

 

“KAME!! Where the hell are you? Please tell me you are not at that ball.” Ueda screamed, Kame frowned.

“What makes you think that?” he answered lightly hoping that he could play this off.

“How about Ryo standing on the doorstep with a ticket for me saying that you already got yours from him? Please just come home, we’ll watch films or whatever, please just don’t go there” Ueda was good at portraying a range of emotions through the phone sometimes, and Kame nearly turned around to go back just from the pleading tone in Ueda’s voice.

“Don’t worry about me, why don’t you and Ryo spend the evening together. I’m sure the two of you will have more fun without me there.” Kame teased, he had to get Ueda to forget all his insanity and just have a normal evening not spent researching mythological creatures online.

“Oh fuck no you are _not_ playing that card on me, now get ba…” Kame hung up, he couldn’t stand Ueda’s screaming voice at him. He quickly turned off his phone when he saw that Ueda had already started to call him back.

 

“Excuse me, are you heading to the ball as well?” two guys approached him, both looked a little lost.

“Err, yeah I am.” Something seemed different about them.

“Us too, but somehow we can’t find the entrance, this guy forgot how he got in last year” the taller of the two pointed to his friend who simply pouted back at him. Kame laughed.

“Yeah, it’s pretty confusing; I never thought I’d be able to find the entrance again after the first time I was here.” The two guys seemed to relax a little in front of him. _Seems like they were worried about finding the entrance_ , Kame thought.

Kame started to lead the way as the others started to talk to him.

“I’m Yuichi and this is Massu” The taller introduced them, and Kame returned the gesture with his name. As soon as they were through the door he laughed a little at the look on their faces, as they saw the size of the dance floor. Then Kame frowned slightly.

“I thought you were here last year, how come you are so surprised?” Kame asked Massu, somehow his surprise didn’t make any sense. Massu laughed awkwardly.

“I was pretty drunk last year to be honest. The whole night is a bit of a blur to me.” Kame laughed at that.

“Try not to drink too much this year then, you wouldn’t want to get lost again next year on the way here.” Kame said, he started to lead them towards the bar, but got stopped a few times on the way with people approaching Kame. He frowned, this seemed to be getting worse and worse as the years passed. Yuichi seemed to raise an eyebrow at him, making a small comment about how popular Kame seemed to be.

 

“Kame!” A voice called from the bar, Kame raised his eyebrow in slight confusion until he saw the bartender waving at him. “Don’t tell me you forgot me” The guy pouted slightly. Kame glanced quickly at the name badge. He seemed to always be working here.

“Hi Okura, nice to see you again” The guy smiled, before quickly moving around and getting drinks together.

“Here,” Okura placed a fancy cocktail in front of him, “Koki will be here soon, have that in the meantime, try not to get dragged off” Okura’s eyes then drifted over two the two people accompanying Kame, asking for their orders. Kame started a little at Okura, thinking over the small warning the other gave him.

“You seem really popular, even the bartender knows you” Kame laughed at Yuichi’s statement.

“Not really, my… friend seems to know a lot of people here, so I guess they all know me through him.”

“Or they know you cause you’re so pretty, Kitten.” Arms slipped their way around Kame’s waist and a chin gently rested on his shoulder. Koki narrowed his eyes at the other two, analysing them. “Friends of yours?” Koki asked him.

“Ah, we met at the entrance.” Koki nodded slowly, eyes still narrowed slightly. “Stay out of trouble you two.” Koki warned them, hopefully it was enough. Kame raised an eyebrow at him, was Koki just being protective? In a way it made a few butterflies flutter around in his stomach.

 

Koki soon spun him around and lead the two of them to a booth again.

“How do you manage to secure one of these every year?” Kame asked as the curtain fell shut behind them.

“I’m VIP, I get special services when I’m here.”

“You’re a VIP, yet you live in a place that I can’t find.” Kame commented, raising his eyebrow at the other. Koki laughed.

“You just don’t have a map of the right area. Trust me, it exists.” Koki’s smile seemed to waver a little.

“Then you should take me there someday” Kame asked, staring straight at Koki. But Koki’s smile just faded. Instead the other hugged him closely.

“I can’t take you there Kame, it’s too dangerous for you” Koki said into his ear. Kame’s heart raced a little. How had this guy wormed his way into his heart so much?

 _They aren’t human._ Ueda’s voice echoed in Kame’s head. This bothered him, he didn’t want to admit it, but he really needed to hear Koki say that it wasn’t true.

“Koki…” Kame pulled away from the embrace a little, “I really want you to tell me something.” For a moment Kame saw panic in Koki’s eyes.  
“What is it Kitten?” Koki asked cautiously. Kame took a moment to collect himself before staring at Koki right in the eyes.

 

 “Are you human?”

 

The question immediately created a heavy atmosphere between the two. Koki started back at Kame for a while before slowly looking away.

“No” Koki answered quietly. Kame’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe that Koki really wasn’t human. But that would mean that Ueda was right, and that in fact, Kame’s life was in danger… how many times had it been in danger now? Surely he should be dead by now. Kame started to edge backwards, creating a small distance between them.

“What are you then…?” Kame asked cautiously. He could see pain flutter through Koki’s expression as he slowly edged further away, closer to the exit.

“I’m…” Koki took a deep breath, “I’m what you call an Incubus” Kame’s eyes widened, that was near the top of Ueda’s monster list. Somehow Kame couldn’t believe it, but his mind quickly supplied him with many instances which could support that fact. How many sexual acts had Koki intended to do with Kame before eating him?

“… Why… why am I still alive?” Kame asked, this didn’t make sense. Koki gently reached over, wrapping his hand around Kame’s wrist. He leaned forwards towards Kame, but when Kame turned his head away, he dropped downwards instead, curling up into a ball on the sofa, his head in Kame’s lap, not once letting go of Kame’s wrist.

“I don’t want to kill you” Koki answered quietly. From this angle Kame couldn’t see his eyes, this made him wonder just how much he could trust Koki. Someone who had approached him, seduced him, raped him and would potentially eat him was now curling up in his lap saying that he doesn’t want to kill Kame… the situation was too weird and Kame’s head was starting to throw a thousand questions at him.

“Did… you kill Jin?” Kame asked. A long moment paused before Kame felt Koki slowly nod his head a little. Somewhere deep inside, Kame’s heart hurt. It wasn’t the same pain as when he caught Jin cheating, instead it was different, mellower but at the same time more painful. Someone who he cared for was killing people, was a monster and was now admitting it all to him.

 

Kame didn’t know how he could handle it all.

 

“Why me?” Kame asked, his vision seemed to be getting blurry, but he had to know all this, and it seemed to him that Koki had decided to be honest with him. So he took his chance.

“At first, I thought you were just a random target, but we never finished… which left you vulnerable and more appealing. But then I missed my chances or I decided to leave you for later. Then I found myself unable to eat you when I wanted to.” Koki shuddered a little, “and then my heart wouldn’t let me”

Kame could feel the tear drop sliding down his cheek. This was too much.

“more appealing?”

“A good human tainted by a demon but not devoured in any way causes the human to become more appealing… and delicious. I guess you could say by sleeping with me, your body became a magnet for demons” Koki refused to look up at him. But that was it. Kame scrambled up, not bothered to look back at Koki as he ungracefully dropped him to the floor. And Kame ran, tears dripping down his cheeks, he didn’t care right now about how he looked, he’d had enough.

 

Why didn’t Koki just kill him from the start, it would have solved so many of the current complications.


	8. Chapter 8

Kame ran straight into another person as he tried to wind through the crowd. _I really have to stop crashing into people here_ Kame thought as he fell down. As he wiped his eyes and looked up, he saw a hand offered to him. He took it and allowed the stranger to pull him up.

“Nice to see you again, I have to say your hello’s really are intense, or are you trying to get me to fall for you?” The guy laughed. Kame blinked at him.

“We met last year remember, your friend was trying to drag you out.” The guy stared at him a little more, and then glanced around.

“Let me get you a drink and somewhere to sit, you don’t look so good. Try not to start crying with me, cause I don’t want to be blamed” The tall man said to him, Kame vaguely remembered him, or rather, he remembered the brown eyes. It wasn’t long until he found himself sitting in a booth on the side of the dance floor, a peach drink in his hands.

“I’m Koyama, and you?”

“Kame”

“Nice to meet you” Koyama smiled brightly. “It’s nice to see that you came back here even after your friend had called his place dangerous. Though I don’t see him today, did you come alone?”

“Yeah, I came to meet someone…”

“Braved the danger did you?” Koyama laughed, “I hope I’m not keeping you from them, I would hate to be a bother”

“No… it’s ok… I don’t want to see him right now” Kame answered. He glanced down to his drink, hundreds of thoughts going through his head at the moment. Part of him wanted to stay here, part of him wanted to go back home, but the scariest part was that Kame wanted to go back to Koki. All the meetings the gentle caresses and the kind words they’ve shared, Kame didn’t want to believe that it was all leading towards his death. That couldn’t be the truth could it?

“Koyama…” Kame started, he noticed Koyama staring at him in mild curiosity, “Do you believe in demons?”

“Now that is an interesting question. Look around here Kame, what do you see?” Koyama gestured out over the dance floor. Kame followed, his eyes sweeping over the crowd. He could spot people dancing, saw people drinking and chatting. He spotted Yuichi and Massu from earlier. The bartender was busy mixing a drink. He even spotted Yamapi and Junno from where they were sitting.

But no Koki.

“I see the Halloween ball” Kame answered. Koyama laughed next to him.

“No, Kame, it’s fun. Everyone here gathers here once a year to have fun. There is always a risk in coming to an underground party. The reason this place is a masked ball is to allow people to embrace the risk of random hook ups. The reason for an underground venue is to allow the risk of the police searching for it. The bar is here to allow people to take the risk of drinking too much. But all that risk leads to a fun feeling. Every day of every year has danger.”

“You didn’t answer my question” Kame stated, but Koyama seemed to have caught onto something here, the risk was fun. But was the risk that’s called Koki worth the fun?  Whatever they had between them couldn’t possibly last though… could it?

Kame sighed. Koyama stared at him a little.

“I believe in the possibility” Koyama answered him, Kame turned to look up at him. “Everyone out there has a thousand secrets, who is to say there isn’t some walking there who are demons, angels or whatever?” Koyama’s honesty touched Kame a little.

“Thanks” Kame said, Koyama’s words had made him feel a bit better. He really should go and talk to Koki, even if he was a little scared.

“No problem” Koyama smiled. “Do you want another drink? I’ll get you one.” Koyama stood up, leading Kame towards the bar. Kame scanned the crowd for Koki, but sadly didn’t spot him anywhere. When they reached the bar, Okura’s eyes flicked between the two of them.

“Have you seen Koki?” Kame asked, suddenly he felt Koyama tense next to him. Before he could look at Koyama though, Okura answered.

“He went home, which is surprising seeing as you are still here.” Again Okura’s eyes flicked to Koyama, who was now relaxing next to him. Something was wrong.

“Hey Kame, where did your friend go?” Yuichi seemed to have popped up next to him out of nowhere. Kame did his best to not let out a small sigh of relief.

“Ah, he left before me, I’m thinking of heading home soon too. You having fun?”

“Yeah” Yuichi smiled, but Kame noticed how it didn’t quite reach his eyes. This was very wrong.

“You’re heading home already?” Koyama asked from behind him. Kame turned to look apologetically at him. Things were  suddenly very strange around him, and now that Koki had explained people’s random attraction to him, he understood that he was in a lot more danger out here alone, than with Koki in his booth.

“I don’t think I can hang around here much longer” Kame smiled, “I’ll see you later Koyama” Kame then turned, nodding quickly at Yuichi before brushing past Massu who was watching from the edge of the dance floor.

Kame was out that place within a few minutes, it took a lot of energy to not just run out. Ueda was going to freak out when he hears what Kame found out…

…

No… Ueda can’t find out, Kame couldn’t tell Ueda.

-☯-

“Thank god you are back” Ueda practically screamed as he wrapped his arms around Kame in a hug. He could see Ryo sitting on the couch in the living room, raising an eyebrow while Ueda quickly checked him over.

“Are you ok? No one did anything weird to you did they?” Kame shook his head, forcing a smile onto his face. He had to keep this inside for a bit, he had to think.

“I’m fine, but I’m heading to bed, I have a bit of a headache.” But Ueda didn’t leave him alone just yet, he was still eyeing Kame suspiciously.  Ryo rolled his eyes.

“He’s fine you idiot, now come back here and let him sleep. I promise we’ll try and keep it down, but I can’t guarantee anything with the way Ueda is” Ryo said over to Kame, earning a hit from Ueda.

“I am not loud” Ueda argued.

“Well you aren’t exactly quiet” Ryo pointed out, Kame couldn’t deal with this, since when did they… he didn’t even want to know on second thoughts. Instead he shut the door and collapsed on his bed, as he turned his phone on, he could see a series of texts from Koki. But he didn’t want to read them now.  



	9. Chapter 9

_Do you wanna dance?_   
_You got lucky you know_   
_I don’t want to kill you_   
_I’m what you call an Incubus_   
_My heart won’t let me_   
_I’m sorry I hurt you with my existence_

_I don’t think you should come to the ball anymore, you should stay away._

Kame’s eyes fluttered open, the pain still echoing slightly in his chest. He rolled over onto his side, reaching for his phone. The light was bright in the darkness when he unlocked it and stared at the screen…  
Nothing.

Since Koki text him after Halloween the year before, he had never text again. Kame could tell that Koki just listed off his worries in the texts to Kame, the first one starting with apologies, the second was begging for him to accept Koki, then the texts after that oozed with concern, asking if Kame was ok and then lastly, asking Kame to never come to the ball again. Even if it was Kame’s own safety, he felt anger at Koki for telling him to stay away, and pain because Koki didn’t give him enough time to deal with it all.  
After all it was too much information in such a short period of time. But the more Kame thought about it, the more willing he was to accept Koki. Everyone had their own dark side, why couldn’t Koki have one? But then again, comparing Koki’s Incubus side to Kame’s not-a-morning-person or Ueda’s deceptive-sadistic-side was not really the same…  
Kame sighed, there was only a few more weeks until the ball, and despite what Koki had said to him, he had to go, he had to see him.

He had to make things right.

-☯-

 

The doorbell interrupted their dinner. Kame raised an eyebrow at Ueda, but he simply shook his head in return. They weren’t expecting anyone. Reluctant to leave his food, Ueda stood up and went to answer the door. Kame continued eating, whoever it was, it was most likely for Ueda anyway. He didn’t expect Ueda to come back with two people behind him looking beyond worried. Kame stared in confusion as he recognised one of the guys, and his expression didn’t mean any good news was going to come from this.

“Massu right?” Kame brought their two guests coffee… as he placed the cups down on the table, he didn’t miss Ueda’s wide eyed reaction at him knowing one of them. “I met him at the ball last year” Kame supplied, but that didn’t stop the worry and slight panic in Ueda’s face. Kame frowned, why was Ueda so worried? Kame hoped that his suspicious last year weren’t true.

“Yeah, sorry to drop by on you like this. This is Tegoshi.” Massu indicated to the younger guy sitting next to him on the couch, who smiled brightly back at him but Kame could feel his eyes inspecting him, analysing him.

“Nice to meet you… sorry if I am being rude, but how did you find me?” Massu glanced down before he spoke.

“Kame… Kamenashi Kazuya… what I am about to say is to stay between us.” He glanced quickly at Ueda, “I’ve actually been looking for you for some time now. And I have some questions and favours to as you. I hope that you would be able to comply with them.” Kame stared back in shock, what on earth was Massu getting all serious for. Kame wasn’t even sure he could trust Massu. Kame nodded cautiously.

“Last year Yuichi went missing” Kame’s eyes widened in surprise, this was not what he was expecting.

“Wait… Yuichi went missing?” Even if he didn’t know them that well, it was still a shock.

“For the last 25 years, that we have on record that is, people have gone missing on Halloween night. Many people would say they were spirited away, but after some careful research we found that they all have a connection.”

“They went to the ball” Ueda supplied.  All three looked at him, it was an obvious answer but Ueda was frowning. Kame could see what was coming before it happened and let out a small sigh before Ueda exploded, he jumped to his feet and got right up into Kame’s face.

“I told you!! That ball is dangerous and that we should avoid it. And look what happened, someone went missing again! First Jin, then this Yuichi guy. Can you really say to me that you are sure that Ko…” Kame slammed his hand over Ueda’s mouth.

“Koki was gone, left, went home in the middle of the night” Despite how composed Kame appeared, Koki was still a bit of a sensitive subject, “And I saw Yuichi after he left, so don’t you dare go and blame him”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m going to need you to explain this to me. Firstly, you know Akanishi Jin who went missing a couple of years ago? Can you tell me your relationship with him… and secondly, can you explain who this Koki guy is and how he is possibly related?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I could even if I wanted to. It’s personal…” Kame answered politely. There was no way he was about to tell a stranger that Koki was a succubus who killed his cheating ex. Speaking of which, how did _they_ know Jin? This was getting suspicious. Kame narrowed his eyes at them, hoping to work it out before it was too late.

But he didn’t have to as he got his answer when Massu took a deep breath before taking something out of his pocket and placing it down on the table. Kame stared at it for a while, this put him in a difficult position.

“I knew something was off with you two last year” Kame answered, “But I didn’t expect you to be with the police” Ueda sat down next to him, clearly having calmed down now. Kame understood the panic that was on Ueda’s face when he let them in. They must have asked him to stay quiet in front of Kame.

“We actually wanted to ask you about Koyama” Massu said, finally getting to the point.

“Koyama?” Kame frowned, he didn’t get pleasant vibes from him.

“Who’s that?” Ueda asked.

“He’s the guy I crashed into when you tried to pull me out last time. I ran into him again”

“Well, it seems like Yuichi ran into him too.” With that, Tegoshi pulled out an envelope and emptied photos out onto the table. “These are all from Halloween last year… Tegoshi, you’ve messed them up by doing that” Massu reprimanded his partner’s ungraceful way of showing the photos.

“As you can see, Yuichi shared a drink with Koyama,” Massu held up a picture. The two could be seen sitting in the same booth which Kame sat in. “After that, it seems that Yuichi got a little sleepy part way through their conversation and Koyama helped him into one of the VIP booths” The next picture showed Koyama laughing as if mid-joke, he was supporting Yuichi and helping him towards the VIP area. Kame had a horrible feeling.

“Kame… you don’t think…”

“Not now Ueda” Kame kept staring at the photos that were handed over to him, as he scanned his eyes across the others that lay on the table, he could see a variety of people’s faces. There were even pictures of him in the car park on the phone where he met the two men for the first time.

“Kame…” Ueda nudged him, Kame wanted to ignore him for a moment as he thought over how smoothly Koyama had gained his attention, how he hadn’t even suspected anything until they went to the bar and Okura seemed weary of him.

“Oh god…” Kame muttered, if he didn’t get away from Koyama, it would have been him, not Yuichi.

“As you can see, we sought you out because earlier in the evening the two of you were together for a long time.” Massu handed pictures over to him, ones of him crying, talking with Koyama and sitting having a drink. Then one of him excusing himself and leaving.

Kame put the photos down, if all the information he learnt last year wasn’t enough. Finding out that Koyama was also a demon chilled him to the bone, after all that _was_ the only explanation.

“Also, you were seen coming out of one of the VIP booths, so we were hoping you could give us some information about this so we can try and stop these incidents from happening.”

Kame glanced across the photos again, his eyes catching one in particular. He pulled it out from underneath another one. In the photo he could see Junno and Koki talking. Koki has his mask on but it didn’t hide the tears that were dripping down his cheek. He never realised how distressed Koki was, sure the other couldn’t lie to him anymore, but surely if he cared this much he would have text him back.

“Oh god was that freak wearing the same outfit again last year?” Ueda asked as he stared over his shoulder at the picture.

“Why? You interested in his constant vampire outfit or what lies under it?” Kame joked… then paused before looking back at the photo… If Junno was friends with Koki, that meant he too was a demon… and judging by how he never changes his outfit, he must either love vampires or be one.

“Oh god, no, look at him! I don’t think anyone would find that much dork attractive” Ueda answered, before returning to looking through the other photos. Kame slowly put the photos back on the table.

“And what is this favour that you want from me?”

“We want information, and your assistance.” Massu answered.

“You’d have to help us get into the club, assist us in the venue if we need it, and to give us any information which would be useful for the case.” Tegoshi further supplied. Kame could see Ueda frown next to him, but before Ueda could protest against going to the ball again, Kame chipped in.

“If… if I help you, would you keep me out of this case?” Kame asked quietly, he knew that they were only asking now to give him a choice, but if he refused he’d be asked by authority to help, which he couldn’t refuse. He wanted to go to the ball and fix things with Koki, but from the looks of it, this year something bigger was going to happen.

“You’d be classed as an anonymous assistance, plus we will do all we can to protect you.” Tegoshi supplied. Kame sighed… He better let the police know at least one thing.

“Yuichi is most likely dead” Kame supplied. “As are all the other missing people”

“And how would you know that?” Massu asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Because I was nearly one of them five years ago” Ueda froze next to him, wide eyes turning on him.

“WHAT?! Kame, you never said that to me before”

“I didn’t really know how much danger I was in until last year. I got away before anything…. bad happened”

“And what happened?” Kame bit his lip, unsure if he could tell this. He turned towards Ueda.

“I want you to understand it is different now, things are a lot different now. Right now we are talking about Koyama, not Koki, but… it probably started with Koki” Ueda’s eyes narrowed.

 

 

“You know don’t you?”

A long pause…

 

“I know.”  



	10. Chapter 10

Koki groaned as Junno practically bounced past him. How could someone so hyper and bouncy be so dark and mysterious to his prey? Koki shuddered at the thought of the gap between the two personalities he showed; sometimes he wondered how he even ended up like that.

“So you got any plans this year?” Junno asked, seemingly uncaring about what he was insinuating.

“None… Might eat a bit, but then go straight home” Junno turned and stared at him… then narrowed his eyes.

“Are you _still_ hung up on him? This is so unlike you”

“Junno, just drop it”

“No, I’ve dropped it for the last year and I am tired of seeing you like this. So you got one rejection, who cares, we get one chance each year to have contact with humans and you really want to spend it moping over someone you _think_ you loved. May I remind you that we are demons.” Junno snapped, Koki stared at the rarity of such an event and gently thought over the words.

“I do love him” Koki murmured in reply. It was the only reason behind everything, the only reality behind why he couldn’t take Kame’s life, but instead wanted to protect it. Junno just stared at him; he couldn’t believe that Koki thought this.

“Yeah, beautiful love” Junno said in a mocking tone, “Why don’t you just go, sweep him off his feet and run into the dawn, hold hands and have stupid flowers floating around your smiles” Koki rolled his eyes, someone had been reading stupid girly manga again.  
“How can love be so beautiful?” Koki asked, “How can it be praised by angels, envied by demons and taken advantage of by humans? When it hurts _this_ much… the first and probably only time I ever find it?”

Junno rolled his eyes, this guy was beyond hope.

“Come on, get ready, we’re leaving in a few hours. Get someone to eat and then go mope or whatever. But I’m sure you’ll feel better after eating… or are all these human souls getting to you” Junno raised an eyebrow before bounding off to his own room.

Koki stared after him before moving back towards his room. If only eating could heal the pain in his heart. Every time he blinked he could see the shock and fear that showed up on Kame’s face. He could still feel the disgust that leaked from his skin and the he could hear Kame’s heart beat in panic.

There was no way he could take all that fear away, or change the look on Kame’s face. For decades it had been a rule to not let humans find out their real identity, it was one of the conditions that lead to the establishment of the ball, it was a chance to control the demons that could cause harm, and at the same time, protect the humans. But now Kame knew, and there was nothing that Koki could do to make this situation better.

So he decided to let Kame go, to set him free and pray that he did the wise thing and never came back to the ball. After being tainted by Koki, and year by year, his contaminated scent became stronger, he would attract every demon in that hall if he stepped in and if he didn’t have someone with him to keep the rest away, he would be torn to shreds. Koki shuddered at the thought of it. As long as Kame stayed away, it would be fine.

 

-☯-

 

The plan was simple. Various groups of police and helpers would go into the ball while some stayed outside in order to wait until the right moment.

At around 1am it was planned that the police would come in and stop the ball, starting by slowly covering all the exits then interrupt the music in order to calmly break the party apart and to move through the procedures in order to shut the party down, during which they would attempt to find and arrest Koyama. They should be done by 4am.

Kame had until 1am to escape Ueda’s watch and to find Koki, fix things, warn him and hopefully walk out of all this together.  
Even that plan was simple on paper… but over a hundred things could go wrong. But Kame didn’t even have an idea of how wrong it could go until Tegoshi caught his arm before they were going to enter.

“I know I may be breaking protocol to tell you this, but Massu left out a key piece of information that I think you should know.” Tegoshi waved the others in their group on with a bright smile before turning serious eyes back to Kame. “The police searched this hall right after the Halloween Party last year; however the entrance that you showed Massu and Yuichi didn’t exist anymore.” Kame stared at Tegoshi… why was he being told this now? With everything he’s heard and seen recently he could slowly realise what this meant… “The others don’t know yet” Tegoshi said again before Kame could voice his fear.

Kame stared at Tegoshi a little harder this time; the other oblivious to his suspicious glare while he quickly glanced around the area again. Tegoshi turned his eyes back to Kame, his hand was digging in his pocket, “I know that you know the real reasons behind the murders, but you mustn’t say anything careless, it can land you in a lot of trouble. So I’m going to ask you to not ask questions and just listen to what I say next.” Kame couldn’t help but nod under Tegoshi’s intense gaze. How had this guy become so intense all of a sudden?

“You are going to be in a lot of danger in there, especially with your scent, but you might be the key to trying to control the chaos that will erupt. At 1am the protection I’m putting on you will break, hopefully the demons will be distracted enough in that moment for us to gain control. At that moment, try and be somewhere where I can find you easily, if not… I can’t guarantee what will happen.” Kame opened his mouth about to ask how on earth Tegoshi knew this and what it meant…

“I said no questions,” Tegoshi cut in, frowning, “Now I’m going to put this in your ear, if you desperately need help, pull the feather off and I will find you immediately.”  Before Kame could protest, Tegoshi had pushed the hair away from his left ear… but then he paused…  
“Where did you get this?” Tegoshi stared at him confused, indicating towards the dragon piercing that was currently in his left ear. Kame had found it coincidently this year amongst his stuff, and he instantly remembered where it was from when he picked it up. It belonged to Koki, and he dropped it the first year they met. Back then Kame had no idea why he picked it up, but he was happy he did. Now he didn’t know why he wore it, maybe in some small way he wished it would bring him closer to the other. Now that Tegoshi seemed concerned about it, he started to wonder if there was something special behind it.

“This belongs to a demon, how on earth did you end up with it?” Tegoshi asked again, quickly moving to the other ear as he couldn’t seem to touch it.

“It belongs to someone I know” Kame supplied as Tegoshi put the feathered earring in his right ear. It was more Ueda’s style to wear earrings like this, so he wasn’t sure how it suited him. He could feel the feather tickling his chin. Tegoshi just raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I see… now be careful in there… and keep an eye on the time” With that, the bright smile was back on Tegoshi’s face as he started to drag Kame towards the entrance of the ball.

“Tegoshi… what are you?” Kame asked as they got passed the ticket checker and walked down the short corridor leading to the hall. Tegoshi just smiled back at him.

“Now that’s a weird question Kame-tan” Kame rolled his eyes at the nickname. Clearly he wasn’t going to get an answer. Instead he made his way to the bar. It was the best place to start looking for Koki after all.

 

“Okura” Kame called as he reached the bar, carefully leaning forwards, when Okura suddenly popped up from behind the bar. Kame jumped backwards a little in fright.

“Ah Kame” his eyes narrowed a little, “I didn’t sense you there… I still don’t sense you there”  
“Apparently I have a block on me, don’t ask, I don’t understand it myself, anyway, I’m looking for Koki, any idea where I can find him.” The bartender just stared at him for a moment.

“He said you weren’t coming anymore” Okura sounded a little surprised, “I’m glad you did actually” He smiled a little, but he wasn’t going to let anything else slip from his tongue. Kame couldn’t help but smile slightly at Okura; sounds like they have a supporter.

“Sadly, I haven’t seen him yet. But he should be here soon. If I see him, I’ll let him know that you are looking for him.” Kame smiled at him in thanks, and just before he turned away to search the dance floor, Okura passed him a colourful drink… Kame laughed as Okura winked at him. He always seemed to be making the nicest drinks for Kame for free (or on Koki’s tab… sometimes he wasn’t sure).

Kame ventured into the dance floor, carefully avoiding people. It was nice to walk through the crowd again and not draw any attention, whatever Tegoshi had done to him really helped. Kame quickly found himself in the middle of the dance floor, people moving to the beat around him. A few moments passed as he glanced around, before he felt someone taking his empty glass from his hand.  
“Now this is unexpected, I didn’t think you were here, and now I see you in the middle of the floor.” The smooth voice interrupted his searching; Kame spun around and came face to face with Koyama’s grin. This was not good.

“Sorry Koyama, I’m looking for someone” Kame tried to dismiss him, quickly moving away from Koyama, determined to get some space between them. But Koyama wouldn’t leave him alone, and started to follow him.

“How about I keep you company until you find your friend?” Koyama chimed in happily, clearly having no intention of leaving his side. Kame needed to get rid of him, quickly.

“KAME!” Kame froze as he heard the slightly angry voice, Ueda soon appearing in front of him, “I told you not to disappear from my sight, what if you were…” Ueda’s eyes soon drifted over towards Koyama, who gently smiled back. Ueda quickly silenced himself with a squeak, his hand grabbing onto Kame’s sleeve, ready to pull him and run.

“Hello, I think Kame was just looking for you” Koyama smiled at Ueda, “I see you aren’t afraid of the ‘danger’ that is here this year” Koyama laughed gently, his voice soft. Kame turned away from him, looking Ueda in the eyes in hope the other would calm down. But Ueda was already calm… It was the same thing that happened two years ago, Ueda seemed to be hypnotised by Koyama… no… Koyama was enchanting Ueda in order to make dealing with him easier… how did he not see this before? Kame turned back to Koyama, a seductive smile on his face.

“Nee, why don’t you get Ueda and me a drink and we’ll meet you over by the seating area… the same table as last year?” Kame suggested. Koyama returned his smile.

“Sure, I’ll be right back” He leaned forwards and gently pushed Kame’s hair behind his right ear, running his hand over the feather in Kame’s ear. Koyama stared at him, an intensity behind his eyes, but whatever Koyama was trying, it didn’t work this time. Kame just smiled back before Koyama slowly slipped into the crowd towards the bar.

“Ueda” Kame shook him gently as the other slowly seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was put in.  
“Oh god, is he gone?” Ueda glanced around in panic.

“Just for the moment, we need to get away from the seating area, he things we are going to meet him there.” Just as Kame was about to move, Ueda’s hand held him back.

“What happened? Why don’t I know what happened for a moment and you’re fine?” Ueda seemed worried, the fact that Ueda knew for sure now that demons existed, and that he voluntarily wandered into their most popular gathering just to protect Kame, but then find out that he was useless. Kame protected him from the one demon they had marked as the most dangerous.

“I think he hypnotised you, I don’t know why but it doesn’t seem to affect me.” Kame supplied as he pulled on Ueda’s arm, leading the two of them over towards the DJ desk on the other side of the room. Hopefully Koyama won’t spot them from over here.

While they stood near the speakers, they could feel the vibration of the beat. One guy at the edge of the dance crowd winked at them, Kame quickly recognised him as the guy in charge of taking control of the music at 1am. Kame glanced at his watch… it just got to midnight, so he had about an hour left. Ueda moved next to him, causing Kame to turn to see where he was going. He saw Ueda lean into a hug with Ryo, Kame decided to look away before they decided to get a little more intimate. Walking in on them making out on the couch was enough.  
Kame scanned his eyes out over the crowd; he couldn’t see Koyama anymore which was good. Instead he spotted Junno, dancing smoothly to the beat. Kame quickly moved forwards, not taking his eyes off of him in hopes that he would know where Koki would be.

Junno stared at him wide-eyed when he grabbed his wrist. He stared at Kame, back at his wrist and then opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Kame chipped in.

“I know, you can’t sense me, some protection thing. It’s unimportant now. Have you seen Koki?” Kame asked before Junno could ask him anything else. Junno was giving him an odd look now, one that Kame couldn’t quite read.

“Interesting” He said quietly, but Kame still heard him. “He should be near the VIP section. But I should tell you, I think he’s hunting. He didn’t eat last year, so he must be pretty hungry by now” Junno added, he smirked slightly at Kame, if Kame hadn’t seen his face, he would have thought it was a warning, but instead it sounded more like encouragement…?

“Yeah yeah Mr blood sucker, I’ll go see what type of dish he wants” Kame answered, he turned away after noticing the look of shock cross Junno’s face. Looks like his guess was right, he was a vampire.

But despite what Junno said, Koki was not by the VIP booths, Kame bit his lip a little worried, Koki wouldn’t already have…  Kame shook himself at the thought… he has to eat somehow. He then meandered around the people in the crowd slowing making his way back to the bar, constantly glancing around in hopes of seeing Koki.

Okura waved at him briefly by the bar, busy with a few orders. Kame stood there for a while, his back on the bar, scanning the crowd. The ball seemed to have a lot more people in this year, Kame briefly noted; sadly the night will be ruined soon as 1am was slowly approaching.

“He’s on the dance floor” Okura said behind him, “He hasn’t come up to the bar yet but I saw him dancing a little while ago. And since he wasn’t at the bar, he hasn’t found anyone so he should still be there.” Okura then waved at him before heading to some new customers that turned up at the bar.

Kame set off back to the middle of the floor. All these years Koki had found him, but this year without him able to sense him he had no idea. So this year Kame would search until he dropped, until he could loop his arms around Koki’s neck again and hug him to show him that it was ok. It didn’t matter what Koki was, Kame just wanted him regardless.

Time was running out, but finally Kame spotted him. He was dancing with a young lady, but Kame wasn’t fazed at all. He stepped towards them, ready to call out Koki’s name, when an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Where on earth did you slip off to? I couldn’t find you for ages and here I find you reaching for someone else, alone in the middle of the dance floor?” Koyama’s voice whispered smoothly in his left ear. Kame struggled in Koyama’s grasp as the other slowly lifted his head to look at who Kame was heading towards.

“Fucking Koki, what the hell do you see in him?” Koyama’s voice dropped and nearly dripped in poison. Kame froze, this wasn’t good, Koyama seemed to hate Koki for reasons that he possibly couldn’t understand.  
“Let go of me Koyama, I want to go talk to him.”

“No” Sweet seductive tones didn’t linger in Koyama’s voice anymore, “so you _are_ his… well this will make things a lot more interesting then” The danger was growing and Kame tried his best to struggle and break Koyama’s grasp on him.

“Come on, why don’t we have some fun, Koki isn’t worth your time” Koyama started to drag him backwards, away from Koki and towards the VIP booths.

“KOKI” Kame shouted in a last ditch attempt to not have Koyama drag him off. He wasn’t too sure if he would be heard over the music. But the further he got for Koki, and the closer he got to the VIP booths, the more frantic his shouting became. People around them weren’t even paying attention, it was hopeless.

At that moment Kame suddenly remembered the earring Tegoshi gave him. He didn’t know what Tegoshi could do, but if it could delay Koyama he would take the chance. He reached up and grasped his left ear… Koyama froze for a moment and then suddenly let go of Kame as if he was shocked. Kame stood there in shock for a moment. Slowly raising his other hand to his right ear where the feather was hanging. How could he have made the mistake?

“What did you do?” Koyama growled at him before grabbing Kame’s wrist and yanking it away from his left ear, glaring at the dragon earring that was in Kame’s ear.

“You bitch; you really are marked by him.” Koyama raised his hand to the earring, wrapping his fingers around it. His face contorted in pain, but he didn’t stop.

“Kame?” Koki’s voice called from behind Koyama.

“Koki! Help!” Kame shouted back. Thank god he knew he was here and found him… how did he find him?

“Koyama, let him go.”  Koyama slowly turned around, fingers playing with Kame’s ear.

“No, you left him, so I’m going to take him” Koyama muttered fiercely.

“Koyama, I’m warning you, if you touch him…”

“Nice threat, but still no” and with that Koyama ripped the dragon earring that he had been toying with right out of Kame’s ear.

Kame fell to the ground in shock at the sudden pain, a couple of drops of blood dripped down on his hand. Kame chocked back any tears from pain that threatened to spill, he had to see Koki, had to get to him. Just as the dragon earring fell in front of him from where Koyama dropped it, his watch started to beep.

 

1am.


	11. Chapter 11

Seconds passed like minutes to Kame. He stared down at the dragon earring as he slowly felt the attention being turned towards him. He could hear Koki growling as people started to approach him. His scent must be making the others blind with hunger, lust, whatever it was they wanted from him. But the only thing that seemed to be holding everyone back from tearing him apart was Koyama and Koki. The current situation must have proved to be too dangerous for another demon to enter. Slowly it dawned on Kame, Koki, and maybe Koyama too, was powerful, powerful enough to keep the demons away from him all these years. And now again, despite how powerful and alluring Kame had become, Koki still seemed to be able to protect him.

The next thing to happen was the music being cut off. Kame raised his head at this moment, taking in the rippling effect of confused voices from those who were obviously human. Many people glanced around in confusion; the rest seemed to be too focused on Kame, Koki and Koyama.

Kame briefly met Tegoshi’s eyes who had made his way over to the edge of the gathering around him. Kame wanted to shout for help, but something in Tegoshi’s eyes stopped him. Was it fear? Tegoshi stood shock still, not daring to move forwards towards Kame, his eyes quickly darting to Koki and Koyama. That just confirmed Kame’s suspicions, these demons were powerful, and whatever Tegoshi was (even if he could cover Kame’s scent), he was not powerful enough to save Kame. Looks like Koki was his only hope, and Kame prayed that he would survive this.

Koki carefully took a step forwards, he wanted to be beside Kame, regardless of what had happened, he’d rather have Kame hate him than let him fall into Koyama’s hands. Why had he even come in the first place? Koki had told him not to come, yet here he was. Kame’s eyes briefly made contact with his, and he could see the plea behind them.

_Save me_

Koki took another step forward, but Koyama was already tense. And within a split second he had Kame in his arms again, dragging the other up, wrapping a hand around his neck and waist to hold him in place.

“Back off Koki, there is no way I’m letting such a sweet meal go, especially to someone like you” Koyama snarled, Kame’s eyes widened as Koyama’s had was gently pushing down on his throat. Any more pressure and he’d cut off Kame’s breathing. Kame was vulnerable in Koyama’s hands, and seeing Koki in front of him looking unsure what to do didn’t comfort him much.

“Koyama, know your place. You only just gained permission to be here, and I can take it away. Now hand Kame over and we’ll sort this out calmly”

“Oh I don’t care. First I’m going to take your boy, then this ball and finally your position.” Koyama laughed, Kame was slowly starting to panic with the manic tone in Koyama’s voice. What did he mean?

“Koyama, you are seriously breaking the rules that we all agreed on. Don’t you dare…”

At that moment a voice came out over the speakers. Kame’s eyes quickly glanced over at the DJ desk to see the policeman talking into a mic and the DJ standing behind him. Koyama watched in fear as the DJ’s eyes slowly started to glow a yellow colour.

“Ladies and Gentleman, we ask you to remain calm. We are the police and we have taken control of this illegal party. We will shortly begin the procedures to…”

The policemen’s announcement was cut off by a choke. A few moments passed before he started coughing and blood spilled from his mouth. Slowly he fell forwards, collapsing across the controls, the blood seeping into all the dials. The DJ stood behind him, fangs bared. He slowly pulled his claws out from the policemen before roughly uttering into the mic.

“We’ve been discovered, feast while you can cause we might not have another chance” And with that the DJ vaulted over the DJ desk, biting into the first human he came across. The chaos erupted like that of a domino effect, people started running in every direction, some got away in time, others ran right into the people they thought they could trust, only to discover that they too were monsters awaiting their chance of a meal. Kame spotted various police officers in the frenzy, many pulling out their concealed weapons.

Koyama took the chance to drag him backwards; bringing him towards the VIP rooms and out of the chaos, but Koki was right behind him, grabbing at Koyama’s shoulder in an attempt to stop the other. Kame started to claw at the hand over his throat while Koyama pushed Koki away roughly. Koki’s eyes flashed red for a moment before he slowly shifted. Koki looked the same, but as a demon he was a lot more ferocious. The small batwings on his back that Kame had always passed off as a costume shook in anger as Kame slowly realised that they were in fact part of Koki. His teeth appeared sharper and his hair becoming a slightly longer. If it wasn’t for the current situation, Kame would have loved to run his hands through the hair, but instead Koyama quickly swung him around, slamming Kame into the pillar near the VIP section.

Kame stared back wide eyed at Koyama’s deep purple eyes, slowly Kame noticed that he too was soon sprouting the same type of wings as Koki. They must have been the same. Koyama was furious, Kame could feel it, but more than that, Koyama seemed intent on taking Kame from Koki. Not because Kame had an intoxicating scent, but rather because Kame was Koki’s.

Behind Koyama, Kame spotted Tegoshi emerging from the panic, his eyes widening as he spotted Koyama and Kame’s position. In that moment Kame got his answer to what Tegoshi was, as the other boy seemed to sprout and spread bright white wings.  
A shockwave of power seemed to spread out through the hall, many of the demons freezing in place. Tegoshi was on the phone in seconds, screaming for help as he couldn’t handle this all alone. As he hung up he started to dash out towards Koyama. But Koyama easily pushed him back, throwing Tegoshi right into Koki who was attempting to get near again.

“Stupid weak Angel, what are you even doing down here? Don’t interfere, you know this is our territory.” Koyama snarled towards Tegoshi. But the other seemed to ignore his words as he rightened himself up, and started muttering under his breath.  
A moment passed and the feather in Kame’s ear started to glow with a light blue energy. Koyama’s face contorted into one of pain again. Whatever Tegoshi was doing, it seemed to affect Koyama.

“You really are causing a nuisance. I’ll just have to take you now” Koyama growled down at Kame’s face, he leaned forwards and yanked the feather earring out of Kame’ s other ear. Kame hated the fact that he had both his ears ripped now. But when his eyes met Koyama’s intense ones, Kame full out panicked, he kicked at Koyama who just pinned him down further to the pillar. And before Kame could fight back any more, he joined their lips.

Kame could feel his eyes welling up in tears. He couldn’t believe that Koyama was going to just rip his soul out like this without the usual build up to weaken him. Instead he could feel the force which Koyama was using to forcefully break the bonds his body had with his soul. Kame attempted to resist, but he was unsure how. Slowly his struggles faded and his vision turned more and more blurry. He could hear Koki’s muffled scream as his world slowly seemed to be fading out.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Koki shook in horror as he watched Koyama kiss Kame. How could he allow another to lay their hands on Kame? Even if he wasn’t sure that the other would ever accept him, thinking – let alone seeing – him with another made his blood boil. Koki shuddered as he knew he had to do something. His attention quickly flicked to the young angel near him, who seemed to be working on some incantation, but he could tell it wasn’t going to help; Koyama was too powerful for such a low level angel. He hated to admit it but it was true. Instead he readied himself and sprang forwards towards Koyama. He couldn’t let this go without a fight; he won’t let Kame die without him fighting for him just because of Koyama’s inferiority complex.

He dug his claws in Koyama’s back and attempted to yank the other’s face away from Kame’s, Koyama just buried his teeth into the others lips in order for them to not be separated. Koyama carefully cracked one eye open and the ferocious intensity of the purple eyes said one clear message to Koki.

_It’s too late_

If Koyama wasn’t preoccupied in attempting to rip the soul out of Kame he would have smirked at the other. This was the chance he had to get a foot up on him, this was his chance to prove that he was better than Koki and deserved way more than Koki. He, after all, had to fight his way up, whereas everything seemed to come to Koki so easily.

He could feel Kame slowly sagging in his arms, now that the boy was unconscious, he just had to convince his soul to let go of his body and let him devour it. He could already sense the power he could gain from this boy, the alluring scent of being tainted seemed to cover up something that lay dormant within the boy. Perhaps this is why Koki kept him so close? But he was slowly getting closer to that intense power.  


Koki was growing impatient, no matter how much he attempted to attack Koyama or pull him off of Kame, it didn’t seem to work. Slowly he could sense Koyama raising his magic to defend from Koki’s attacks. After all he knew that if Koki used anything more powerful, it would put Kame in danger… in more danger, and Koki wasn’t willing to take such a risk right now. He didn’t want to lose Kame so ripping Koyama from him was his best choice… going in for a kill now would just wound Kame more.

Just as Koki was growing frustrated with not being able to do anything, a surge of power echoed out over the hall. Small little shocks of electricity were jumping between the pillars. The few demons who had broken loose from Tegoshi’s spell earlier paused in their rampage to stare at the sudden power display. Koki and Tegoshi stared at the two in panic; the situation just went from problematic to outright dangerous. Tegoshi knew he couldn’t get any closer to them, all he could do was prey the reinforcements would get here quicker.

“I’m sorry” Tegoshi uttered to Koki, who just turned and stared at him confused as to why the other was talking to him.

“What for?”

“Kame was supposed to be my charge, the one I was to save… but I don’t think I can do that anymore, I’m just not strong enough.” Tegoshi held back the tears that started to build up in his eyes. No matter what he tried, nothing seemed to work. Koyama’s power was just too strong for his incantations, and since the feather was ripped from Kame’s ear, he couldn’t channel anything through him anymore. But still he couldn’t understand why he got assigned to Kame. Why did he have to protect or save someone who was _already_ tainted by demons? And why was he given something like this when he knew he was not strong enough to handle one of the demons, let alone both of them, on his own?

  
Koyama loved the sudden surge of power that was flowing around him, never before had he experienced anything like this, how could anyone have missed this amount of power hiding in the kid? He was now glowing in the fact that he was going to be the one to absorb it; perhaps he could exceed the plans that he originally had if he had this power. He could do so much more than he thought was possible. Maybe even overthrown Koki’s dad and take over Sub Mundo, it was more than he was aiming for, but if he gained such power, he could do it, he could make it his ultimate goal.

Slowly he tried to transfer the soul which contained the power over to his body. But in that moment he felt something, something that he wasn’t sure about at first, but as the seconds passed he realised that this something was something very wrong and something he had never experienced before.

Koyama’s eyes flew open as he suddenly placed his hands on Kame’s shoulders; he pushed but felt himself unable to move, unable to separate from the other. He couldn’t believe this; no human should be able to do something like this.

Koki was suddenly fully alert and right next to Kame after he noticed Koyama’s attempts to pull away from Kame. Maybe this was his chance? He carefully raised his hand to Koyama’s hand on Kame’s shoulder, hoping to push it off and detach the two, but he was instantly shocked backwards by the power that seemed to be entwining around them.

Without any warning the power cut out, the hall plunging into darkness. Screams echoed around them as many people seemed to try and work out what to do. Koki slowly got to his feet, feeling his way closer to the wall, he could sense people around him moving around, moving away, attempting to head towards a blind escape.

A few moments passed before the lights flickered on…

Koki stared down in fear, Kame lay sprawled out on the floor, his hair falling over his face. But the strangest part was Koyama was collapsed on the floor too.

“I fear the power was too much for him to handle” Tegoshi’s voice shook a little as he spoke, he too was staring down at the two on the floor.  
Koki slowly moved closer to the two, he was cautious because he didn’t want to get shocked again, but he was desperate to check that Kame was ok. He leant down slowly, cupping Kame’s face as he turned the others head upwards. He gently brushed Kame’s hair away from his face and leant down to listen to the others heartbeat.

A second passed…

Two…

 

 

And slowly Koki started to feel the cold fear dawn on him.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Kame enjoyed the tranquillity. The gentle sunlight reflected off the small stream that flowed through the trees and the soft moss where he could lie down and stare for hours at the sky was the definition of peace right now. Small little lights floated around above Kame while he dipped his fingers in the stream. The water was fresh, cool and perfectly clear. He didn’t want to move, everything about the place around him seemed to familiar and safe.

However, somewhere inside him he knew he couldn’t stay forever. Something was calling him away from it all, but at the current moment, he had no idea what it was… what anything was.

  
Where was he?

  
Kame stared at the darkening sky as he thought about it, sure this should be home, but then why does it feel like it was his first time here, why was it so familiar?

Slowly he sat up, things didn’t make sense. How did he get here, why was he here? Why was this the home he never had…?

_You couldn’t stay_

Kame raised his eyes to a thin naked figure sitting under the tree. He could see it was a young man, with his hair grown long, covering the majority of his face.

“What?” Kame answered; sure it was this person who spoke to him.

_You couldn’t stay… but this place will always be with you_

Kame stared at the other, but the other seemed undisturbed by his stare as he continued to play with the toadstools around his toes.

“Where am I?”

_Home_

“I don’t understand”

_That’s ok_

Kame sighed; this person was no helping him. He slowly rose to his feet; the stranger tipped his head slightly in reaction, but made no other movement. He intended to walk away, seek a quieter part of the woods, or perhaps someone else that would offer him answers.

But just as he stood, the earth shuddered, causing Kame to fall to his knees and the other man to break the toadstool he was playing with. The other man growled while Kame could only glance at him in confusion.

_You bring trouble_

Kame blinked back in confusion, how was he supposed to know if he brought trouble if he was struggling to work out where he even came from. Why couldn’t he remember anything?

The other man stood up gracefully just at the same moment when all the little floating lights started to fly around in panic, many of them fleeing away through the trees behind the stranger. Slowly Kame rose to his feet again. Whatever was going to happen, Kame didn’t want to be caught off guard.

Slowly Kame turned around to see what was causing a low rumbling sound which he could hear. Everything seemed to be fleeing from it and his instinct told him to flee as well, but as the other stood there, showing no fear, Kame decided that he too could face this.

Purple flames licked their way up the trees on the other side of the stream, which now was running a strange red colour. Kame inwardly prayed that it wasn’t blood.

_Looks like you are about to be consumed_

The stranger was staring at him; Kame could see a single brown eye narrowed at him through the hair that cascaded over the others face.

“What do you mean?”

_You are most likely going to die…_

“I don’t want to die” Kame squeaked, his eyes widened as he started staring between the strange purple fire and the stranger.

_Nor do I_

With that the stranger stepped out from under the tree, carefully avoiding the other mushrooms that surrounded his bare feet. He slowly walked around Kame until he stood in front of him facing the fire. Kame stared at his back, his eyes gently resting on the faint blue tattoo on the man’s back. It seemed blurred to Kame’s eyes, but he felt he had seen it before.

On the other side of the stream stood a shadow. Kame hadn’t even seen him approach, but the awful smirk on his face seemed familiar.

“I didn’t expect this, ------- an elaborate -------- but never worry------ for long-----” The words seemed lost, no matter how Kame tried to focus he was really struggling to catch the words.

_Tell him you won’t give in_

“I won’t give in”

“Yet I’m here ----- that I can’t just rip your -------“

Kame blinked again slowly as the stranger in front of him slowly turned to look at him, his back was glittering in a strange misty way as Kame’s eyes became fuzzier. As he fell again to the soft mossy floor, Kame stared up in dizziness, his own face coming into focus briefly.

_Rest, I think it’s time for me to step in_

 

-☯-  


Koki stared down at Kame’s relaxed face. He seemed almost as if he was sleeping while Koki cradled him in his arms. Chaos was erupting around him as other started charging into the dance hall, but Koki didn’t care. Things couldn’t be playing out like this.

“Koki?”

Tegoshi’s voice sounded muffled to him, but he brushed it off, he didn’t want to talk right now. He just wanted to sit here and stay like this.

“Koki you have to listen to me…”

He didn’t want to listen, he wanted to sit here, he wanted to hold Kame…

“He isn’t breathing…”

He didn’t want to hear this, he wouldn’t believe this. Couldn’t the angel just be quiet for a while and maybe then the rest of the hall would follow his lead.

“Koki!!”

Koki spread his wings and wrapped them around himself and Kame, creating a small cocoon that would hopefully keep out all intruding outsiders.

  
Tegoshi stared in frustration at the stupid demon that wouldn’t listen to him. With the reinforcement angels charging in, and the current state of the situation, Tegoshi had to get them out of the hall. And he wanted to take Kame with him, regardless of his current state.

“For fucks sake Koki, Koyama isn’t breathing!” He stood and tore at Koki’s wings so that he could stare the demon in the face.

“Now pick up Kame and bring him with”

“I … can’t…” Koki muttered quietly. He dropped his eyes down to Kame’s face again. He gently stroked the others hair before leaning down and gently kissing the others lips.

  
Koki felt a small spark again; similar to the one he felt earlier when he touched Kame, but a lot weaker than before. What on earth was going on?

  
As Koki pulled away from the others lips, he looked down at Kame gently.

  
And Kame stared back.


	14. Chapter 14

Kame blinked his eyes slowly. Everything seemed so blurry; flashes of various situations came to him. The green forest, the clear stream, his own face staring back at him before launching into battle against Koyama. None of it made sense.

Kame blinked again, the fuzzy shapes slowly making more sense to him. He could make out Koki’s eyes staring down at him in concern, worry, and astonishment.

“I’m not dead?” Kame croaked out quietly, his voice felt different. In reply to his question, Koki just hugged him tighter into his chest. Kame was relieved for the sudden affection, and the ability to once again snuggle in under Koki’s chin, but something at the back of his mind was telling him that this was not the time or place to be cherishing the moment.

A clearing of a throat caught their attention, Kame tried to pull back, away from Koki’s warm embrace to see a new person standing and staring down at them. As Kame stared at the new arrival, who seemed rather calm, if not slightly annoyed at all the chaos. The other simply stared back, raising one eyebrow as he examined the other. Quickly he turned his attention away and looked down at Tegoshi who was kneeling down on the floor nearby.

“Tegoshi, I hope that you are able to explain how you let the current situation get to this level _and_ explain how you did not do anything to prevent it. You know the paperwork for the emergency backup dispatch is going to be chaotic, and I will _not_ be doing it for you this time. Though I have to say, this is a lot worse than a misplaced protection charm.”

“Shige this is seriously not the time! And this was no way near anything I could control, so don’t you dare blame this on me, it’s a real emergency this time!” Tegoshi quickly jumped up, confronting the other, which Kame now assumed was also an angel.

“Well I can see why you got assigned to this kid, his aura is rather special”

“Smart arse, this was my mission, so don’t you dare start criticizing it all, no one can do this all perfectly like you can!!”

“Tegoshi…”

“Oh shut up! I tried my best; I just didn’t expect my charge to be stuck between two demons. Who can save a human from such high level demons huh? I’ve only been doing this for a short amount of time”, Tegoshi sniffed, “I did all I could, and it wasn’t enough” slowly the tears dripped down Tegoshi’s face. It finally got too much for him. Shige gently placed a hand on his head.

“Tegoshi, I wasn’t going to criticize, and from what I can see, this is definitely an unusual situation, but I still say that you should have noticed the clues in the aura” Tegoshi looked up at Shige, confusion in his eyes, before glancing at Kame. That’s when he realised what Shige was talking about… Kame had changed.

“Guys I don’t mean to interrupt, but we have to leave” All eyes turned towards Massu, who was currently being held up by Yamapi. His eyes portrayed fear while Yamapi looked around in disinterest.

“Massu’s right, we have to get out of here”

“And seal the Sub Mundo demons inside, we can’t let them filter out into the human world” Shige added, quickly shooing everyone towards the door. Tegoshi lead the way, while the others followed, Koki pulled on Kame’s hand when the other wouldn’t let him carry him. “I can walk” Kame pointed out.

Running through the hall while avoiding others seemed to make the hall appear larger, Kame never remembered the exit being this far away. He glanced behind them; he wasn’t sure why at first, but as his eyes rested on Koyama’s body lying on the floor motionless, slowly things made a little more sense.

“I did that didn’t I?” Kame muttered, catching Koki’s attention. They slowly stopped and Koki looked at what Kame was staring at.

“I think you did, though I’m not sure how” Koki answered, slowly Kame retracted his hands, folding his arms over his chest and curling in just a little.

“I thought I died” Kame whispered, the whole feeling was still there, the peacefulness, the freedom yet the hopelessness remained… “and then I killed him to live.” Kame shuddered, taking the life of another is a scarring event, he’d always heard how you lose a part of yourself if it happened, and how your humanity just slips away when it happens… but what if you killed a demon? How could that even happen in the first place? There were just too many things that didn’t make sense, and here he stood, at the end of a miracle with no clue where to go.

“Kitten, I promise I’ll listen to everything you have to say, and I’ll be there through it all, I won’t leave you, but I need you to move now, we can’t stay here.” With that, Koki took Kame’s hand again, pulling him towards the exit.

Just as they got closer, another person crashed into Koki. The two fell to the ground, leaving Kame to stand behind them and stare at the two on the ground. Koki growled, who on earth had knocked him down.

“Sorry Koki, I didn’t mean to do that, I was just trying to get out of here” Okura quickly got to his feet and pulled Koki up with him.  
“Glad to see that you aren’t going crazy as well” Koki dusted himself down.

“Well I’m not really from Sub Mundo so I don’t see the point in it.”

“That’s a fair point” Koki turned to take Kame’s hand again, but found him face to face with another demon. Just before he was to step in and safe Kame again, an unexpected thing happened.

“Leave me alone” Kame muttered, and the demon paused, mesmerised by his eyes. Kame slowly blinked and the demon blinked in reply. “Go away” Kame tried again, cautiously taking a step closer to Koki without taking his eyes off the other. The demon slowly turned and then left. Leaving both Kame and Koki confused. Koki quickly returned to Kame’s side, grabbing his hand. Their eyes met and Koki was slightly taken aback by the slight glow in them. He frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Kame asked.

“It’s like you aren’t human anymore” Kame froze at Koki’s words. He would have stayed there lost in Koki’s words if Okura hadn’t kindly reminded them they needed to get out.

“So is there a plan to stop all this?” Okura asked as they made their way through the crowd.

“Seems like the Angels have stepped in and are thinking of a way to keep the demons in, we’ll just have to join them when we get out” Koki lead them down the corridor to the exit as he explained.

“Kame!” Tegoshi squealed as they ran through the door into the parking lot, “come help us, we’re trying to set up a barrier to stop non-humans from leaving the hall.” Kame stared wide eyed at that.

“How am I supposed to help?” But no one answered him verbally; instead Tegoshi took his hand which wasn’t being held by Koki’s. Kame could see Okura holding onto Koki’s other hand. Within moments a strange yellow light floated around, quickly covering the entrance to the underground hall. The energy that flowed through Kame felt warm and comforting.

A few moment’s passed and a couple of people managed to get through the strange yellow barrier, another moment passed and another ran head first into it, confused about being unable to pass. Koki went up to them and growled, scaring the other demon back into the hall to send the message to the rest.

_It’s useless to get out now_

Kame walked to stand next to Koki to get the other away from the barrier, he suddenly realised that the other couldn’t cross back into the hall, and therefore couldn’t return from where he came from. Kame wondered how much Koki was giving up to be standing this side of the barrier with him.

As he slowly pulled Koki away from the barrier, the frantic scream of a person caught his attention. As he turned back to see what was going on, he saw Ueda running down the corridor towards the exit.

“Ueda!” Kame called, causing the other to look up before glancing behind him again. Kame couldn’t see what Ueda was running from but he knew it had to be a demon. Ueda knew the reality behind the ball, and still came with Kame. He felt guilty for getting Ueda involved in such a thing. If there was any way he could have prevented it…

Ueda tripped, falling ungracefully to the floor. Kame ran forwards in hopes of helping his friend up. He could see that whoever was chasing Ueda was quickly approaching. Ueda looked behind him again, sensing the approach of his hunter.

Kame crashed with the barrier just as Ueda started screaming again. Kame couldn’t understand what was going on, he put his hands on the barrier and pushed again. But it would not relent.

He slowly started to panic as he watched Ueda trying to crawl to the exit, as a flash of red eyes appeared behind him. Could Kame really do nothing but watch?

 

_If I can’t pass, does that mean I’m not human…?_


	15. Chapter 15

Kame banged frantically on the barrier, praying, screaming and hoping that someone would save Ueda. Kame could not handle watching his best friend get mauled. Slowly the demon got closer, pausing for a moment to stare at Kame before smirking.

“Looks like he’s mine” Junno’s voice reached them, the vampire now in clear view of the others, standing over Ueda like he had won the lottery. Kame was about to yell at him and scream with all his might for him to stop, he couldn’t believe that Koki’s creepy vampire friend was now about to take Ueda after everything.

Kame felt a hand on his shoulder. It startled him, but before he could say anything or ask questions, he felt himself falling backwards, the force of the push sending him down to the floor and out of the way. As Kame scrambled to sit up, Koki instantly by his side, he saw Ryo punching Junno right in the jaw.

“Fuck off freak” Ryo growled before lifting Ueda up and running out with him. Junno stood where they left him, slowly turning angry red eyes back towards their small group on the other side of the barrier. His eyes landed on Koki, quickly narrowing before returning back to normal.

Koki growled lightly, clearly showing that he was not happy with what Junno was up to. Junno shrugged, his friend had his own path to follow, frowning he turned back to the hall. Koki was no longer part of ‘their’ herd, he was now on the human side of the barrier, and as far as Junno was concerned, he didn’t want to be in the middle if any forces clashed.

Junno strode away out of sight and Kame quickly glanced at Koki whose grip had tightened on his hand. He wasn’t too sure what he had just witnessed but he was sure that the two friends did not separate on good terms.  
  
The small group sat to one side on standby as the angels carried on doing their work with the barrier. A few demons had collided with it and a lot of humans ran out. Ueda sat shivering in Ryo’s arms as he muttered under his breath his fears to Ryo. Kame glanced at him every now and again just to check that Ueda wasn’t crying. But after a while Kame was sure that with Ryo’s arms securely around his waist, Ueda felt as safe as he could right now.

“Thanks Ryo” Kame muttered after a while. This caught all their attention.

“What for?” Ryo asked.

“Thank you for saving Ueda when I couldn’t” A long silence followed. No one wanted to approach the subject that Kame was teetering on the edge of. They had all seen a fair share of horrors that night, and out of all of them, the one that didn’t make sense was Kame. So much had changed so quickly and Kame wasn’t sure which way was up anymore.

After a while a few injured angles emerged from the hall, explaining to Shige that they got everyone that they could out. And that all that was left was to close the entrance for good. Shige wandered over to their small group, his eyes searching one of them out.

“Okura right?” Okura picked his head up to look at the other.

“What’s up?” Okura answered, although the grin on his face clearly portrayed that he already knew what they were going to ask him.

“Since you’re the Kitsune that originally helped set up the entrance to the ball, do you think you can help us close it?” Okura quickly glanced at Koki who seemed to nod slightly at him. He then quickly stood up.

“Sure no problem” He answered with a grin before heading off towards the other angels.  
  
“Okura helped set up the entrance?” Kame asked, surprised that the bartender had that much power. He was definitely more than what Kame expected.

“Well, in order to have an event like this, the head of Sub Mundo and his council needed to come into agreement with Earthbound folk and the Heavenly creatures. It just so happened that Okura was the only one who didn’t mind helping and had the best ability to help. As a Kitsune he can move between our three worlds without any problems.” Koki explained.

“Earthbound? Heavenly?” Kame asked in confusion, this was the first time he’d heard of such a distinction.

“Well the Earthbound folk are non-humans who aren’t evil or harmful. For example, Yamashita is a Baku, he eats nightmares but doesn’t harm humans. And the Heavenly are the ones are kinda like the spirit police, usually good spirits that have evolved into angles or the like. They keep our three worlds in order and try to keep as much harmony as possible.”

“So what about the demons from Sub Mundo?” Ueda chipped in to ask, still wrapped in Ryo’s arms.

“They are there for a reason,” Shige answered as he walked over from the now sealed entrance, “Demons from Sub Mundo are the kind that can cause harm to humans, therefore we keep an eye on them and keep them out of the human world. Sometimes we come to agreements but – like you’ve just seen – when an agreement is breached, we step in.”

“So what are you going to do now? Surely some of them got out the hall before you put the barrier up…” Ryo asked, joining in on the discussion.

“Slowly the angels will hunt them down and depending on their threat level, eliminate or return them to Sub Mundo.” Shige’s announcement followed a long pause. Kame’s eyes widened slightly as he noticed that Ueda and Ryo had carefully turned their gazes to Koki. Kame turned to look Koki in the eyes and he noticed that Yamapi and Okura were also staring at Koki. Kame quickly tightened his grip on Koki’s hand, and turned back to face Shige.

“Don’t take him away from me” Kame uttered desperately. Many around them stared in shock at Kame’s statement, but Kame ignored them. Even after everything he had seen, everything he had learnt and everything he had experienced, he didn’t want Koki to go. He finally got the other back after their miscommunication. He finally got to hold Koki again and accept him for who he was, and now there was the threat of never seeing him again. Koki gently squeezed Kame’s hand. He feared something like this would happen, but he knew there wasn’t much he could do against such a thing. The angels after all had the final say in all this.

“He can stay” Shige answered, Kame’s eyes met his and slowly tears of relieve dripped out of them.

“Thank you” Kame wiped his eyes; everything had made him too emotional tonight. Kame pulled at Koki’s arm and gently wrapped his arms around the other, glad that it was not a goodbye hug.

“But only on the condition that he only feeds on your soul. If we find out that he fed on a human soul we will have to escort him back to Sub Mundo.”

“What do you mean only Kame’s soul? No human soul?” Ueda looked confused between Shige and Kame. But Kame’s face showed clear confusion as well.

“What do you mean?” Kame looked down slightly, could it be? “Are you saying I’m not human?” He added in a quiet voice. Shige paused, assessing the situation before finally speaking. He knew there was a chance the other didn’t know, he glanced quickly back at Tegoshi who seemed to not even notice until recently.

“You’re a changeling” Kame blinked, lifting his eyes up to Shige. He could tell that Koki was now staring at him as well.

“A what?”

“A changeling, a child of a fairy, but switched with a human child so that you would grow up in the human world rather than in that of the forests. It happens sometimes for a variety of reasons.” Kame listened in shock. He wasn’t human, but instead a fairy child who grew up as a human.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that since you aren’t human, a demon can’t take your soul or essence or anything” Koki added, “We can feed off of it, but we can’t take it completely from you… if we try take it by force… well you saw the result” Kame stared at Koki, so many things were being revealed and he wasn’t too sure how to deal with it.

Things drifted through his head for a moment as he tried to make sense of it all.

“So you can’t eat me” Kame asked in the end, causing a few surprised glances. Koki laughed.

“Oh I can eat you kitten, but I can’t kill you by accident” Koki grinned back pleasantly. Ueda complained quietly at the side about the unmasked outrageous flirting, quickly hitting Ryo when he muttered something in his ear.

“So, now that we have this all under control, I suggest you head home before any police officers start doing their job. I’ll make sure Tegoshi keeps your names out of all this.” And with that Shige bowed slightly before heading back towards the small gathering of angels. Slowly their group made their way out of the building, each one drifting their own way home.

Ryo followed Kame, Koki and Ueda for a bit, heading towards Kame’s and Ueda’s apartment.But after a while Ryo stopped walking.

“Tatsu, how about you stay at mine tonight?” Ryo asked, the others looked back at him.

“Err, but we usually go to mine…” Ueda commented.

“I think we should crash at mine sometimes.” Ryo added, glancing at the other two. He stared back at Ueda hoping that the other would understand what he was really trying to do. Ueda’s eyes quickly flicked over to Kame and Koki and he understood.

“Yeah, ok.” Ueda quickly went up to Kame, “Be safe and smart about this, call me if you need me” Ueda whispered into his ear. Kame grinned, even if Ueda knew that Koki was a demon, he would still probably punch the other in the face if he hurt Kame. “See you later.” Ueda took Ryo’s hand as they started walking off in the other direction.

“Guess I’ve got to stop making fun of your ‘I see fairy’s’ thing now” Ryo said as they walked away. Ueda quickly hit him on the head as Kame giggled at the reaction.

“Looks like it’s just you and me” Kame said, leading Koki towards his apartment.  


-☯-

Koki sat awkwardly on the couch as Kame moved around the kitchen to get them both a cup of coffee. Even when Kame handed him the hot cup and sat down next to him, the silence surrounded them.

“I always knew you were different” Koki finally murmured. Kame just shot him a confused glance.

“You aren’t going to leave are you?” Kame asked after a while, “Or kill any more of my friends? Or drug me? Or anything like that again, are you?” Kame’s voice slowly got quieter.

Koki moved closer to him, carefully setting his cup on the table. He carefully unwrapped Kame’s fingers from his own cup, taking the cup from him and placing that one next to his own. He wrapped his arms around Kame and let the other snuggle in under his chin. “I promise I’ll never do any of that.”  He gently kissed Kame on the forehead, “I promise I’ll never upset you again.”

Kame wrapped his arms around Koki, embracing the other and snuggling further into him.

“It’s weird” He whispered after a while.

“What is?”

“Not being human”

“Technically you’ve always been ‘not human’” Koki chuckled.

“Fine, it’s weird not being human and _knowing_ it.”

“Well you are still the same, you haven’t changed.”

“Really? I feel a little different to be honest” Koki raised his eyebrow at that.

“You _feel_ different?” Koki slowly pulled away, examining Kame with his eyes.

“I don’t know, it’s like since I woke up after Koyama… you know… I just felt… different” Kame looked away, he was unsure how to explain it, but he definitely knew something was different, maybe it was raised level of awareness or maybe since Koyama tried to eat him he got a stronger grip on who he was. He wasn’t sure.

Slowly Koki leant forwards, placing his lips lightly on Kame’s.

“You taste the same,” Koki mumbled into his lips before kissing him more, pushing his tongue in the second Kame allowed it. His hands travelled up Kame’s sides, wrapping them up around his shoulders before tracing back down his back. Kame moved slightly into the touch.

“You feel the same” Koki whispered into his mouth, slowly lifting the other’s shirt up and only breaking their kiss to drop it off the side of the couch. Carefully he trailed his lips down Kame’s chin, sucking and biting lightly at the others throat.

“You sound the same” Koki giggled slightly at the cut of gasps that Kame let out. Koki circled his tongue around the others nipple slightly before nipping at it slightly. Kame’s hands quickly laced itself into Koki’s hair, pulling back up into a heated kiss.

“We should move to my room” Kame whispered.

Koki slowly moved away, letting the other stand and lead him towards his room. Slowly he raised his hands and traced them down Kame’s back, tracing over a light pattern he hadn’t seen before. Just as the room door slid shut, Koki ditched his shirt and hugged Kame from behind.

He would let the other know later.

Koki kissed his way up Kame’s neck, his hands quickly undoing Kame’s trousers and pushing them down. It wasn’t long before Kame found himself naked on his own bed, Koki leaning down over him rubbing them together. Kame let out a breathy moan as Koki gently wrapped his hand around them. They rocked together smoothly, their whines and grunts the only sound in the apartment.

Kame crashed their lips together again, licking into Koki’s mouth. He was so glad that he could hold him again, so glad that they could work past their differences, their past and could work together for their future.

Koki gently slipped a finger into Kame who gasped quietly into his mouth.

“I’m so glad I’m here kitten” Koki whispered into Kame’s ear before gently licking the lobe. “I didn’t think I’d ever get to be with you again.” Slowly he added another finger in, quickly getting Kame ready for him.

“I don’t want you to ever leave again” Kame whispered, his breath hitching as Koki brushed against that spot inside that sent shivers down his spine.

Suddenly Koki was pulling away, hopping off the bed. Kame sat up suddenly whining at the loss.

“That was the worst moment to get up, get back here” He growled a little, causing Koki to turn and smile at him cheekily, dropping his trousers back down onto the floor.

“Just getting something” He was right back in Kame’s space again, settling himself down between Kame’s legs. Kame raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“You never cared for condoms before” Kame commented, Koki laughing at him immediately after he said it.

“Not a condom” Kame suddenly gasped as Koki thrusted into him without warning. He grabbed onto Koki’s arms and relaxed a little as Koki gave him time to adjust. Koki’s hand gently lifted his chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then Koki turned his Kame’s face to the side, his tongue licking over the ripped ear. Kame could feel his ear tingling from a strange sensation.

“What are you doing?”

“Healing your ear” Koki replied, as he pulled back he slowly fixed the dragon earring back into Kame’s left ear.

“You can heal?” But Koki didn’t answer his question, just grinned down at him. Koki pecked him again on the lips before moving his hips.

“I’m making you mine” Koki whispered into his mouth. “The dragon earring means you are mine, that you are protected by me and…” Kame moaned louder just as Koki hit him just right, “it means that I am yours.”

Kame wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down and rolled his hips in time.

“Mine” Kame whispered.

Koki thrust harder, the heat in the room quickly rising, Kame’s little whines of pleasure was driving Koki forwards, gently taking the other higher. Soon Kame was arching underneath him before suddenly reaching his peak. Koki kissed him, releasing inside of Kame.

A few moments passed as they gathered their breaths. Kame snuggled in under Koki’s chin as the cuddled in the bed. Kame smiled to himself, this was the first time that they got to cuddle properly and Kame wanted to cherish it.

“I have to tell you something” Koki whispered in the darkness after a while.

“Hmm?” Kame hummed.

“You have butterfly wing patterns on your back.”

Kame was off the bed instantly, running through the apartment and into the bathroom. Koki slowly got up and followed after him. He grinned as he found Kame looking at his back in the mirror. There on the upper part of Kame’s back were the outlines of butterfly wings in a light pink colour. Koki pulled Kame away from the mirror where the other was staring at his new markings with confusion.

“Must have happened because your fairy self has awakened.”

Kame stared at his reflection and his new markings; this was going to take some getting used to. But with Koki now by his side, he was sure he’d be just fine.

“Come, let’s go back to bed” Kame dragged the other out the bathroom.

“A second round already kitten?” Koki smirked.

“No I meant to sleep silly sex demon” Kame lightly hit the other on his head before climbing into bed; loving the fact that Koki climbed in with him and let Kame snuggle under his chin.

“Good night” Koki whispered, “see you in the morning.”

  



End file.
